After hogwarts
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: A Sequel to A new turn on things. After hogwarts the gang is back in black and better then ever. HGDM rated M just in case. Third story on tis way.
1. a little friendly chat

It had been 2 months since they left school. No charges were pressed against the pranksters. They were now infamous with paparazzi following them and many fans they were rich, powerful and they had whatever they wanted when they wanted it. They had been doing press conferences, magazines and were even considered some of the most important people of their time. They were considered royalty not only with their powerful pureblood last names but there own celebrity status.

-

-

-

Hermione was in a café with Twiggy and Narcissa chatting. It had been 2 weeks since she had returned from her honeymoon. She was smiling and very happy. Her and Draco's wedding was named "wedding of the year' and she was still trying to recover from the paparazzi but they never stopped following her and Draco.

"You, know dear the paparazzi are going to go crazy when you get pregnant." Said Twiggy winking at Narcissa.

"Oh my god! I knew it!" said Hermione folding her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"What?" said Narcissa trying to look innocent.

"I knew you two would be down my throat for grandchildren, is this what this meeting was called for?"

"No, dear, we are hear to just chat, and if we want to talk about grandchildren were intitled to do it!" Said Twiggy sipping her tea.

"You have Ginny to interrogate to mother."

"They aren't married yet…you are…and plus you're the only way Narcissa is getting grandchildren." Twiggy was now glowing as if she had proved a point well.

"Okay. Mother…I get the point...now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Narcissa smiled and said, "You're a Malfoy now…you should know these things?"

Hermione then looked suspicious "you're the one who invited me to tea!"

Her mother then looked caught in the act and said "Fine, were here to talk about Grandchildren…are you happy!"

Hermione smiled and said 'yes, now go on…what is it you want to ask me?"

"How many do you want?" said Narcissa eyeing her daughter in law

"I don't know?"

"How can you not know?"

"I don't know…I just don't know?"

"Dear, we know that you know that we know that you know how many children you want!"

"I don't know mother!"

"Don't you talk about this stuff with your husband?" Narcissa was giggling in-between each answer that came out of Twiggy and Hermione's mouth.

"Well, it hasn't really came up yet."

"What do you mean children hasn't come up yet!"

"I mean mother that when we want children ill tell you about it!"

With that said everybody was silent. Then they changed the subject.

"Justin and Gin's wedding is in a week."

"I know…and she told me she wanted 3 children!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then slammed her head on the table "mom…please not again!" As the other two women talked about the grandchildren that weren't even alive or conceived yet.

Meanwhile downtown…

" I like that color." Said Justin pointing at a red lily.

"Ugh, not at my wedding!" said Ginny with her hands on her hips.

"Why did you even drag me down here in the first place?"

"I didn't drag you down here Justin! I thought you would want to have some intake on our wedding."

"I do...but not the flowers and colors, this is in-between you and my mother…contact me when theirs going to be a bar or if you need help with the choices of guests but flowers isn't my cup of tea!"

Ginny looked aggravated "FINE!" with that she stormed off as fast as she could in her high hills. Till something pulled her back.

"Your so danm sexy when your mad." Justin then kissed her making her forget what she was mad about.

Meanwhile in Diagon alley…

Blaise looked nervous. Draco then pointed at a diamond ring "That one looks like it would suite Pansy nice, Blaise."

"Are you sure mate, I want her to be in awe when I open the box."

"Trust me I have gone Jewelry shopping with Mione before and that's something a woman would love."

"How is that going mate?"

"What, married life?"

"Yes, what's it like?"

"Great, when I'm not working we are usually laughing and having a good time and I love her."  
"Fights?"

"Yes, we have fights but then comes the fun part of make-up sex."

Blaise smirked and then pointed to the ring as the jeweler took it out and wrapped it. "How's that going?"

"What, sex?"

"Yah."

"I must say she may be a pureblooded witch but she has some quite intriguing muggle techniques."

This made Blaise smile as he grabbed the bag with Pansy's engagement ring. "Like?"

"Remember those muggle music videos Hermione showed us?"

"Do I ever…like the pop, lock and drop it one?" he said paying for the ring.

"Yes, she's a freak! She can do more sexy shit then a music video."

"That makes me want Pansy even more mate."

They walked out the door to go have lunch talking about sports.

-

-

-

Author's note: you know I had to start the sequel right away! So review and tell me what you think!

Late Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	2. Still recovering from the wedding

Hermione got back to her and Draco's own manor and opened the front door to see millions of wedding gifts in the main foyay. She was still recovering from the 'wedding of the century.' Half the stuff she got she didn't even need. She was now steeping over wrapped gifts trying to make a path. She climbed and jumped and stepped over the sea off unwrapped presents until she reached the stairs and began to climb over the flowers people had sent as gifts. She had so many gifts it was driving her insane. Draco always thought it was so funny to see Hermione pissed or aggravated it was his favorite time of any day to watch his wife come home and start climbing over presents and maybe trip a few times and then have to go through all of them and write thank you cards. Hermione then after climbing over the flowers on the staircase finally reached the second floor. "Finally, I swear I think they send me so many presents just so ill kill myself." She said to herself opening a door to a library. When she opened the door all you heard was her grunting and realizing there was more wedding gifts! "Holly-shit…Batman!" she said now steeping over more presents. "I'm going to go insane!" In all her years of hogwarts she never saw one spell on 'how to move gifts and unwrap them.' So she had to do it herself. She knew better then to know Draco would help, it wasn't his cup of tea. Just then the bell rang. "Shit!" She did have house elves but her being stupid gave them the day off! She then jumped over presents and opened the massive front door to see a man with a puppy.

"Hello are you Mrs.Malfoy?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I'm a delivery man from magical paws. Congratulations someone bought you a puppy!" he said handing the black lab puppy to Hermione and handing her the papers.

"There must be a mistake!" said Hermione as the man walked away.

"No mistake have a nice day!" said the man walking off.

Hermione looked at the puppy's eyes and then fell in love. "Oh-crap…I can't say no to you." She then put the puppy down inside the house and watched him as he jumped over gifts and reached the stairs quicker then she could. She closed the door and stepped over gifts until she reached the stairs and followed the dog up. They reached the master bedroom and Hermione opened the door to have the puppy run in and attempt to jump on the very high bed. She picked him up and sat him down as he rolled over and got comfortable. "Wait, till daddy comes home! He is going to love you!" She then began to think up names for the dog but she knew if she came up with a name she liked Draco wouldn't like it. "Stay…" she said backing up into her closet to get changed. The dog just fell asleep. She walked back into her room with a pair of jeans on and a yellow satin shirt on. She only got to wear jeans in private now that she was a Malfoy she never left the house without a dress or something really chic on what also scared her is the fact that she never left the house without high hills on. So whenever she had the chance to wear jeans she took it. She then walked up to her new family member and began to rub its belly. Just then she heard another familiar voice. "Love, I was talking to Blais- and what the hell is that!" Draco said pointing to the dog. "Another wedding gift!" said Hermione patting its head. "Why the bloody hell does someone buy a dog for a wedding gift?" Hermione looked up and then said, "I was about to ask the same thing."

"We aren't keeping it are we?" said Draco getting jealous that all the attention was on the dog.

"Yes! It be rude to write a thank you card and say Hello thank you for sending us the dog, we really appreciate it but we sent it back!"

Draco added "Well its better then Hello thank you for making our life a living hell!"

Hermione giggled. "What's so danm funny!" Hermione kept giggling. "No really what's so funny!" Hermione pointed to the puppy who was peeing on Draco's sports magazines. Draco jumped and said "Hey! Hey! Hey! Outside you go…!" Hermione jumped up "No! It doesn't need to go outside now that it's been to the bathroom!" Draco looked aggravated "Fine! At least give the danm dog a name!" Hermione smiled "gadget."

"No, my dogs name is not going to be gadget! Said Draco picking the dog up.

"Fine, Fluffers."

"Love, he is a boy not gay."

"Fine you come up with a name!"

"Winston"

"You said Fluffers was gay!"

"Fine, Bones!"

"I can live with that."

With that Draco took the dog and put him off the bed and then grabbed his wife in a hug and then almost pushed her back on the bed. Hermione giggled but then said "no, not right now…I have to go and cook dinner." Draco looked at his wife and then began to kiss her neck and said, "cook… we have house elves for that" Hermione then put her hand on his lips and said, "I stupidly gave them the day off." Draco then looked at his wife up and down and said, "Well go out for dinner… later." With that they began what they started.

-

-

-

-

Ginny walked up to the manor that Hermione and Draco now occupied. It was huge and Ginny still didn't know which door was officially the 'front door.' Justin then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the two massive doors and then rang the bell. Ginny smiled and said "I don't want to impose…but I have to ask her what cake decorator she had!"

"This couldn't wait why…?"

"Because the cake always needs to be ordered a week in a advance!"

The doors opened and there stood Hermione dressed up in a red halter-top dress and high hills and her hair curled. "Hey, gin Hey bro." She said grabbing Ginny in a hug and giving them a gesture to come in. They walked into the house and then saw all the presents and their eyes went open like saucers.

"Mione you know your suppose to open the gifts!"

"I know! Theirs just to many!" and with that Bones went right past her legs and jumped on Ginny.

"Bloody hell Sis! I see you got your present from dad."

Hermione looked scared "Is there a demon possessed in that dog?"

Her brother giggled as Ginny pets him and then answered "No, mother picked it out, dad signed the card!" Hermione then took a gasp of fresh air "So what was it you wanted?"

"Who was your cake decorator?" said Ginny putting the dog down.

"Oh, here let me get the book and Ill get his address for you." Hermione said opening her purse and getting out a card with an address on it. "Here" Ginny grabbed it "Thank-you Mione!" Draco walks downstairs "Are they coming with us to dinner, love?" said Draco putting is arm around Hermione's hip. Hermione looks at them and say's "If you want to come your more then welcome to!" Ginny looked at Justin "ugh, I just don't want to deal with the fucking paparazzi." Hermione smiled 'you have to get use to it." Justin nodded and Ginny then smiled and said "so where are we going?" Hermione looked at Draco "we hadn't decided yet." Just then Hermione grabbed her husband and said, "I know the perfect place!"

-

-

-

Dinner went well, they were now finishing their desert.

"So, Ginny are you going back to Hogwarts?" said Hermione sipping her wine.

"Actually me and Justin talked about it and I'm dropping out and I'm not going to graduate!" Ginny said looking at her fiancée.

"You're not going to graduate!" said Hermione a bit outraged.

"No, id rather be home with me husband."

"Well it's your choice Gin."

"Yah, I know Mione…I know."

**Author's note: Hello thank you for the reviews! They're gratefully appreciated. So do you like it so far? Next chapter will be about Gin's wedding! Sorry I didn't show Hermione and Draco's wedding but I will give you sequences later. **

**Late Disclaimer: don't sue me…its all Jk Rowlings stuff!**


	3. A wedding,flashback,and brunch

Authors note: Hello! Everybody this is going to bring Kelis back into the picture and show Gin's wedding. Thank you to the reviewers!

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.**

Hermione fixed Ginny's veil over her auburn hair and then kissed her cheek 'Welcome to the family." Was what she said when Ginny was about to walk down the isle to her future husband. Just then in came Kelis! "I heard Mrs. Redhead over here didn't have a bachelorettte party!" said Kelis joking. Ginny smiled and grabbed the woman in a hug "no I had a lingerie party…instead." Kelis nodded her head "…you look fabulous and beautiful today my dear." She then turned to Hermione "Hello, Mrs.Malfoy!" she smiled and returned "Hello, Mrs. Ezperanso." They hugged each other and then looked at Ginny and said "Are you ready?" Ginny smiled "I'm ready to be called Mrs.Riddle." and with that they left to the front of the building so Ginny could be married.

-

-

-

-

The wedding was beautiful and planned with great detail. Hermione sat at the reception remembering her wedding.

_The colors were red and black. It was almost like Alice in Wonderland, her favorite book. It had black and red roses and everybody wore ball dresses and ball attire_

_To the reception, it was suppose to be a masquerade. _

_Everybody wore masks that were single but those who were married did not. She remembered the 2000 ore guests and how she knew maybe 200 of them. She remembered how he wanted the reception to be like the mad tea party and that was what it was. If anybody was going to say the dark Lord' daughter was having a wedding this was what it be like. Black satin, diamonds, and red velvet. Her white wedding dress was sleeveless it had pearls as buttons along the back and black silk as ribbon around her waist. Then lace cascaded down the back. The reception and wedding was held at night, Hermione's favorite time of any day was nighttime. Her wedding was not only beautiful but also a masterpiece that everybody was trying to copy or at least try to make it the same nut nobody had. _

Ginny's wedding was done I'm purple and was beautiful just the same. After hours of dancing and guests leaving the party was over and Hermione was at home with her husband.

-

-

-

The next day Hermione's feet hurt from dancing but she dressed herself in a yellow sundress. She remembered she had brunch with Narcissa. She was barefoot walking into the foyay and throughout the now "gift free' hallways which led to the dinning room. Draco was eating and the house elves were back.. "Good morning honey!" said Hermione grabbing a piece of toast and then kissing Draco and running back upstairs.

Draco sat there and smiled "typical Saturday morning." Hermione ran through her closet and found a pair of hills and slipped them on and then ran back downstairs to see a very spotless manor. The house elves had cleaned up nicely. She walked into the dinning room to see Draco had finished and everything was clean. She took a deep breath and smiled and waited for Narcissa to show.

--

-

-

--

-

After brunch and when Narcissa had left Hermione walked into Draco's office barefoot and smiled. "Hello." He looked up "Hey…good looking." He said as she came around the desk and sat on his lap. He then took her hair out of the bun it was laced in and then

Kissed her neck. "I told you I like your hair when its down its way more beautiful that way." She smiled and then went to get up but he pulled her back "I love you." He said it smelling her sweet perfume. She turned back kissed him and said, "I love you too." She got off his lap and then went around the desk and out the door leaving him back to his work.

-

-

-

She came through into her own room and laid on the bed. She was very tired and thought of taking a nap. When she heard the bell she got up and then put some shoes on once again and walked down the stairs as the elf answered the door. There standing was Kelis and her husband. "Hey, Kelis!" said Hermione stepping down the long ivory stairs.

Kelis was in awe. "What the hell, did you marry Dracula!" Hermione giggled "No, I Married Draco and yes, my house is decorated this way." Joshua spoke up "You remind me of my father he loves Halloween and everything about death so…Yah." Hermione smiled and then said "You'll get along fine with Draco." Kelis then smiled and said, "So where's the puppy you were telling me about!" Hermione then issued for an elf to come in and one did. "Yes, miss?" Hermione smiled "Bring me Bones please." "Yes'm miss" Kelis looked a bit scared "what the hell was that?" Hermione smiled "one of my house elves…they're like butlers or maids but they're elves." Kelis then smiled and said, "cool…so where's the man of the house at?" Hermione then looked upstairs and said "In the office." And with that said everybody went to eat lunch and then had a long tour of the manor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note: sorry if it's short, but I'm in San Francisco right now on vacation with my husband so we wont be able to come back to our weekend house all day, because were out having a good time. So ill write later Ill post-another chapter tonight! I'm thinking something huge is going to happen! …Maybe a pregnancy…maybe not…just wait. Red and Review! Thanks! ♥**


	4. Gothic betty Crocker

Hermione woke up the next day remembering she had guests staying the night. She got up and got dressed leaving Draco asleep. She took a quick shower and then magically straightened her hair. He hair went down to her breasts now it was long, blonde and thick so it took even with magic awhile to dry. She then ran to her closet as quietly as she could and put on a Grey dress that went to her knees and her hair cascaded in curls down the back. Her makeup was dark as usual and her shoes were sandals. She then walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. She didn't even Kelis at the counter eating when she walked in. She opened the large fridge and grabbed a apple and then put It on the counter and began to chop it without noticing her there. Kelis then spoke up "Well isn't it little miss Gothic Betty Crocker" Hermione jumped and the giggled and put her hand to her chest "you scared me." Kelis then smiled "when was the last time you wore any colors?" Hermione then quickly said "I wore yellow yesterday to brunch." Kelis then sipped her milk and put it down "when was the last time you cooked?" Hermione then said "Umm, not since I left the granger's house." She said biting into a slice of apple. "So does your new family even know you?" Hermione nodded "Yes, just they don't know I can cook or bake or anything." Kelis then smiled and sat back in her chair "Your famous here, that's one thing I never expected from you…also you and your dark ways…or the fact your wedding was beautiful I even thought it looked phantom of the operasish…so what's it like?" Hermione looked puzzled "what's…what like?" Kelis smiled and said, "You, know, being in magazines, having fans, …and still able to maintain a good life here at home." Hermione smiled "I don't acknowledge magazines, fans…you get use to it, and my life here is like everyday." Kelis smiled "At least you're not shot out and your family doesn't have as many enemies as mine does." Hermione laughed so hard she nearly fell over "You have apparently never met Draco's parents…you may be shot at but I'm nearly hexed at everytime I leave the house!" Kelis laughed too. "Why don't you come visit me in New York?" Hermione nearly choked on apple "In New York…Draco…ugh ugh he wouldn't step foot In New York even if he was drugged."

Kelis then changed the subject "where is Draco?" Hermione then looked at the clock "Asleep…where's Joshua?" Kelis breathed in and out "Asleep." They enjoyed their quiet breakfast until the clock struck 9 and the house Elves awoke and started cleaning to their natural duties.

-

-

-

-

Joshua left for New York and left Kelis with Hermione later that day. Draco of course went to work and Hermione had events and activities to attend to. Hermione first started writing thank-you cars for her gifts while Kelis played with bones and watched wizard television.

"Ugh, what else is there to watch besides witch soap operas and that flying sport and children channels, and witch and wizards music videos?"

Hermione stopped writing and looked up "I guess, you could watch regular muggle television if you wanted."

Kelis then looked mad that she didn't tell her that in the first place "How?"

Hermione grabbed the remote and then clicked a button as it turned to MTV. "There!"

Kelis then started changing the channels "So, this is what you do all day?"

"No, I usually have tea or brunch with somebody maybe do flower arrangements and then I have parties to organize and I'm reading books…and I'm planning to decorate the manor, and I enjoy gardening."

Kelis turned off the television and looked at Hermione "You sound like my grandma!"

Hermione smiled "I also enjoy shopping, traveling and cooking."

Kelis looked at Hermione again "I thought you didn't cook?"

Hermione looked at her wedding ring "I do, but only in the privacy of my own home."

Kelis smiled "You said shopping?"

Hermione looked up "why do you want to go shopping?"

Kelis looked at her and then said, "Are you crazy…YES I WANT TO GO SHOPPING!"

Hermione giggled "okay, I have to go puppy sopping anyway."

-

-

-

-

Once they stepped outside into one of the shopping centers paparazzi went crazy. Yelling Hermione's name and taking pictures left and right. Kelis felt uncomfortable but Hermione acted normal and ignored them. Once inside the store the woman ran up to Hermione smiled and said "Mrs.Malfoy …friend… what can I help you with?" Kelis looked at the diamond collars for dogs and smiled. Hermione picked one out and right when she went to buy it the lady then said "Its free…you know that." The woman wrapped it and put it in a bag and smiled and said, "Have a nice day it's always a pleasure." Once outside paparazzi bombarded them but Hermione and Kelis pushed through and made it to a café. They were seated right away and their orders were taken right away. "So what was the 'its always free' about?" Kelis said sipping her herbal tea. Hermione smiled "Publicity, seeing it on my dog will make people want it, which makes them go buy it, which makes excellent sales for the store." Kelis then nodded her head "I get it." Just then a lady walked up to the table and said "Hermione Malfoy?" Hermione smiled and nodded and said "Yes…". The woman took a seat next to her and then started chatting "I want you to know how I always wanted to do what you did at hogwarts, I mean to make them do that…you are a genius also what dress were you wearing to the award ceremony for the Minster of magic, I saw it in the magazines and I had to have it?" Hermione giggled "Thank you and my dress was designed for me by Itochu Romanoff the designer." The woman looked at Kelis and then got up from the seat and said "I'm sorry for your time…thank you for talking to a little person like me…don't want to take up your time…bye." Hermione smiled and waved and said, "bye, it was lovely talking to you."

She looked back at Kelis who was now bug eyed "Your new name is Goth Paris Hilton!" Hermione giggled so hard and then started sipping her coffee util the food came.

-

-

-

-

After the long day of shopping, Hermione came home and had the house elves take the stuff up to her closet and the stuff Kelis got up to the guest suite. Kelis was amazed how her friend turned out to be such a celebrity. Hermione then smiled and picked up the mail on the table inside the foyay she looked at a postcard from Puerto Rico and said "Gin and Justin." Kelis smiled and then took the postcard and read it "were having a hot time…?" Hermione laughed and then said "hot…ha! They mean very sexual!" Kelis then smiled and said "Yah, I know!" Just then an elf came in dragged by the puppy's leash. "Miss…the dog needs a-" just then the dog stopped and jumped on Hermione. Hermione grabbed the puppy as the Elf released the dog and puffed out of sight. Hermione then rubbed his head and said, "I got you something!" She took out the diamond spike collar and put it on the dog's neck. She put him down and he ran off. Hermione then looked at the grandfather clock and then looked at Kelis and said, "Shall we go to the library?" Kelis then hooked her arm into Hermione's like old times and said "defiantly."

**Author's note: You know Ginny and Justin will be back in the next chapter…and I know I promised you a pregnancy in the last chapter…but that's soon to come to. Just have to wait and see. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers you rock! Live you all but now I'm going to go shopping! Sorry if this chapters boring, but the next one will be funnier and more exciting. I only had 10 minutes to write this chapter off the top of my head so, that's why it's so rushed. Kim **

_**Late declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any trademarked thing I use in my stories… but I do own my imagination. ♥**_


	5. Announcments & more announcments

Hermione woke up the next day sick. Ignored it and took a warm shower. Her head felt like it was pounding and she felt sick to the stomach. After taking a hot shower she walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Kelis once again eating. She faked the fakest smile and then opened a cabinet with potions inside and grabbed one with a green look to it and poured it in her milk then popped it back into the cabinet and sat down and began to drink the milk. Kelis smiled and finished her oatmeal as Hermione rested her head on the cold granite countertop. Draco walked in and then went behind his now half asleep wife and kissed her head. She didn't get up or reply back to him. He stared at Kelis across the island weirdly as if he expected her to react back…but she didn't. "Love, are you alright?" She then drowsily got up and smiled and said "yes, dear I'm good…just tired."

Kelis smiled and then continued eating. Draco left the kitchen and went upstairs. Hermione gulped down the rest of her milk and looked at Kelis who was now looking at her cautiously. Hermione then broke the silence.

"I'm going to a party tonight…its Gin's and Justin's coming home party…my father bought them there own manor and were giving it to them as a gift tonight." Kelis then looked sad again "So am I invited…?" Hermione closed her eyes and opened them sleepily "Yes, I don't see why not…" Kelis kinda shook as if she was scared "Your…father is actually agreeing to it?" Hermione looked down at her shirt and then pulled it over her flat stomach. "Yah…he thinks you're the most out of place muggle he has ever seen." Kelis giggled "really?" Hermione laughed "No, but he thinks you have death eater potential even though you're a muggle." Kelis smiled again "Its better then what he called me last time 'the muggle who kills other muggles for pure enjoyment.'" Hermione giggled "he doesn't understand why you would kill anybody…he doesn't understand the Malfia…yet he does…it's a long story." Kelis then looked at her phone and said, "I don't think ill make it my husband wants me home." Hermione breathed in and out and seemed to be out of her mind again thinking. "Hermione Did you HEAR ME?" Hermione jumped "Oh. Yah you may not make it…that's fine." Kelis grabbed her purse and then came around the island and hugged Hermione "I might make it you never know." Hermione smiled "Ginny would really like you to be there." Kelis was now walking to the fireplace "yes, Mione I know." Then she was off. She had gotten so good at the floo network. She didn't even need Hermione's help anymore.

-

-

-

-

That night at the party Hermione perked up instantly it was what she was suppose to do in public. Perk up for her presence and perk up for the cameras and look happy all the time. This night she wore something blue. It was a dark blue dress that made her form look nice. She was quiet but passed jokes to make her sound as if she wasn't sick. Ginny and Justin got their manor, Blaise and Pansy announced their engagement and everything was going fine. The party was outside in the gardens at Riddle manor. Then paparazzi snuck and hid in the tree capturing it all on camera. Hermione caught one and then yelled "Hey, you!" then man got scared and fell out of the tree right before the wizards and witches and smiled "I'm not giving you my camera!" They looked at him some with the look of death and some with annoyance. Just then a garden shovel hit him over the head and behind the man was a very happy Kelis. Ginny ran over to Kelis "Hey, Kel!" Everybody was giggling. Tom Riddle then smiled at Kelis and said "my dear where did you learn that?" Kelis looked shocked "what, that…I do it all the time." Everybody giggled. "I learn a lot from the Malfia…" she smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back. After awhile the party died down and everybody headed home.

-

--

-

-

Draco followed his wife upstairs and they both collapsed on the bed. Hermione's face was down in the silk pillow her feet were almost hanging off the bed. Draco was tired to and his head was in his pillow "Hermione are you sick and tired?" Hermione then mumbled something and Draco got closer he heard exactly what she said then reacted by screaming " YOUR PREGNANT!"

**Author's note: I'm leaving it here…wait till the next chapter short and sweet but… I felt that the last chapter sucked…don't worry tomorrows chapters will be Way longer! Kim**

**Late disclaimer: I own nothing!**


	6. The familiy knows

Last Time: "Draco followed his wife upstairs and they both collapsed on the bed. Hermione's face was down in the silk pillow her feet were almost hanging off the bed. Draco was tired to and his head was in his pillow "Hermione are you sick and tired?" Hermione then mumbled something and Draco got closer he heard exactly what she said then reacted by screaming " YOUR PREGNANT!"

This time: Hermione looked up from her pillow "Yes…" she then looked almost sad and then turned the other way. He then jumped on the bed and picked her up swinging her around. Hermione laughed but then had him stop because she was feeling sick. He stopped and put her down on the bed and sat there and stared at her. She turned over and looked at him "what?" he looked excited "I'm going to be a father." She then nodded her head "Yes, Draco your going to be a father." Draco then got next to his wife and pulled her close he put his hand on her stomach Hermione could feel the cold rings against her stomach and his warm hand. He whispered in her ear "you'll make a excellent mother." He kissed her cheek and then waited for her to go to sleep. He watched her sleep. Her dreams must be pleasant because she was smiling but Hermione was really dreaming of the baby its first step, its presence and how the skin felt to her touch. Draco watched her and how she glowed even when she slept. He then fell asleep next to her and his baby.

--

--

-

-

The next day Hermione didn't feel so sick just very tired. She got up just to find out Draco had already gotten up. She walked into the closet nobody was there, she walked into the bathroom nobody was there. So she then dressed herself in jeans and a sweater, because she had nothing planned today. She walked barefoot downstairs to see Draco eating already.

"You're up early?"

"Not that early…what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm always up this early…"

"Not anymore…I think you should sleep in it will be good for you and the baby."

Hermione smiled "Okay, protective daddy!"

Draco looked up from the paper "I guess I am."

Hermione ate piece of toast and then looked at her husband "what are you reading?"

Draco kept turning the pages "sports…entertainment and business."

Hermione put her head down on the table "…oh…no…no…no" she grumbled into the table.

Draco looked at her and said, "you okay…?"

Hermione looked up "I have to…I have to tell our parents."

Draco smiled "mother will be happy…so will your mother…why are you so scared about it?"

Hermione giggled "I ment the press…but I'm pretty scared of my fathers reaction."

"What that you're pregnant? He knew you would be sooner or later."

Hermione sipped his coffee to have him pull it back "I don't know what coffee does to woman that are pregnant, so no coffee."

Hermione smiled "I don't think it does anything."

Draco poured her a glass of pumpkin juice "Here this is better."

She grabbed the cup and sipped it "I haven't had this since we left Hogwarts."

"What pumpkin juice?"

"Yep…hey when our child goes to hogwarts is it going to be in Slytherin?"

Draco looked like that was a stupid question "no, doubt is he going to be in Slytherin."

"He?"

Draco smiled "Yes, he."

"What happens if it's a girl?"

"Most likely it's a boy"

"But what if it's a girl."

"It's a boy…"

"But what if it's a girl?"

Just then Narcissa walked in "what if what's a girl?"

Hermione jumped "oh…nothing..."

Draco smiled knowing how to piss off his wife "No why don't you tell mother now?"

Hermione smiled at her husband a very fake smile "No…that's okay."

Narcissa then stared at them and then smiled "your pregnant!"

Hermione jumped "you know this how?"

Narcissa looked excited "I didn't but you just told me!"

Hermione then put her head on the table as once again Narcissa talked about grandchildren. Draco kissed his wife and left her they're with Narcissa. Hermione was now from the verge of pissed she was mad. "You know mom, I'm going to go lay down."

Narcissa smiled "of course, dear." Hermione left the dinning room and upstairs to sleep, think and sleep some more and to get away from super grandmother of the year.

--

--

--

--

-

-

-

-

--

She woke up to Pansy in her room.

"Pans, what are you doing here?"

"I heard someone's having a baby…"

Hermione looked up and then threw her face in the pillow "who else knows…?"

"Everybody…"

"Who is everybody?"

"EVERYBODY!" said twiggy walking into the room and jumping on the bed next to her daughter.

Hermione just lay there.

Twiggy smiled "your father is very happy, Mione dear."

Hermione looked up "really?"

Twiggy nodded "yes...he thinks this gives him more power or something like that…I really didn't listen to anything he said but he is excited "

Hermione then fell asleep again "good, can I sleep now?"

Pansy then rubbed her back and backed out of the room "Okay, talk to yea later Mione, bye Twiggy."

Twiggy waved and then hugged her daughter and left the room "I love you dear…sleep well." She closed the door behind her leaving Hermione to sleep.

**Author's note: I'm writing this at 4 in the morning… I'm tired. Were going to go to do many things in San Francisco today…so don't expect a new chapter for awhile. At least tonight. **


	7. a little He said she said

Hermione didn't know why she agreed to it. Of course she married him…but his family. They were a different story. Why she was pulled into going to the Malfoy Family party she would never know. Everybody knew she was pregnant that wasn't the problem it was the evil old ladies there drunk husbands, the snobby teenagers and Malfoy pride she didn't look forward to. Hermione being half sleepy and half-sick agreed to go even though she swears she was out of her right mind. So she dressed herself nicely put on the fakest smile and went with him there. She hated family reunions, excpeacily with the Malfoy woman present. They were either to evil or just mean. If you couldn't be a smart-ass then don't go, because you better have brains with your beauty. These women were either sluts, smart or just plain stuck up…oh wait they were all stuck up. Hermione couldn't stand one of his distant aunts, either did Narcissa her name was Reshel. Reshel was married to Lucious's distant cousin not only was she annoying she thought she had the power in the world and has no problem lying to get what she wants. Narcissa didn't like her and at first Hermione had no clue what she was getting into but she soon learned and learned fast. But now its been a year and she is use to Reshel but with her being pregnant and her hormones the way they were she was afraid shed kill her. Hermione didn't even think on it she just arrived with her husband to see that many many many Malfoys had showed up. She sat there and smiled talked with Narcissa and chatted with another woman who had just gotten engaged into the family named Sara who sadly had know idea what she was in for. Hermione made the Malfoy family seem nice and like good people, the fact was they were exactly the opposite. Sara bought every word and relaxed. Just then fate steeped in and in came Reshel.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you in ages…I saw in the paper and in the magazines…that you're pregnant!" she said smiling her fake stupid smutty smile.

Hermione smiled and nodded Reshel couldn't see any emotion through the white sunglasses Hermione wore and personally she wanted to see the anger in Hermione's eyes. "So you look so skinny, and your pregnant…are you sure you're eating?"

Hermione giggled a fake laugh "can you mind your own business?"

Reshel then stopped smiling and did the Malfoy smirk like she had practiced it in the mirror or something "So, Hermione I heard your creating your on line of clothes that are hitting stores…this next summer…I for one would never commercialize myself in that way." Hermione took a deep breath of annoyance and said "Stupid rumor…like the other one that I'm not eating…unless you being a Malfoy and all actually read and waste your money on those smutty stupid magazines? Oh wait I forgot you live off that crap they call news, I also forgot you must live of magazines because you'll never be in one." Hermione was now wearing the famous Malfoy smirk but hers was a cute one not the ugly smug one Reshel faked on.

Reshel was speechless as 20 other Malfoy woman were laughing so hard they now loved Hermione for shooting down the wicked witch of the West Side of the Malfoy family. "Well…It just gets around…and I heard you were a bitch…I see that's true to." She said getting up and starting to walk away.

Hermione then yelled, "At least I'm good at it!" Reshel turned around "at what…being a bitch?" Hermione nodded "At least I'm good at something that doesn't involve me paying for it." Reshel stormed off and then Narcissa and some of the other ladies calmed down from laughing so hard. Narcissa was about to go get Rachel to tell her what just happened when Elizabeth Malfoy Lucious's mother smiled and said "Congratulations Hermione, you're a legendary smart-ass." And walked off. Narcissa sat there laughing and said 'I knew you would fit in at this family and you just made me a lucky person… now everybody thinks I made you that way…and I must say dear you caught on strong!" Hermione smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "Thank you Narcissa but now…I think I'm going to go get something to eat." Narcissa followed Hermione into the kitchen that was now busy with elves cooking left and right. Narcissa watched as Hermione opened a fridge and got out apple juice and apples and Carmel and other ingredients and began to get out a pan. Narcissa giggled "what are you doing?"

Hermione looked up "Cooking…"

Narcissa sat down "you cook?"

Hermione nodded and added butter to a pan a it melted and then brown sugar as it browned and caramelized. Narcissa sat there watching amazement and asked "what are you cooking?"

Hermione smiled "Apple crème le dion" she then poured the hot Carmel apple mixture over vanilla ice cream and smiled as she put a spoon in the bowl of ice cream and handed it to Narcissa. Narcissa smelt it and it smelt good she then took a bite and was suprized she finished the bite and said "Hermione, where did you learn to cook like this?"

Hermione then took out a bite of it and said "I taught myself, when I was growing up…I also cook when I'm mad…or bored but Yah…I cook." Narcissa smiled "I like how different you are from us Hermione, no Malfoy I know would have dared stood up to Reshel like that, and of course we don't cook either…now I truly know why my son loves to stay home and not go out to eat."

Hermione smiled again "Yah but we better get back to the party, they'll be waiting for us." Narcissa giggled and walked towards the door and said jokingly "I'm not even trusting that one girl Patricia near Lucious!" Hermione followed laughing and playing along "Danm that bloodsucking Patricia!" Making Narcissa once again laugh hard.

-

-

-

-

Ginny then walked back to the door of her new manor and opened it up to see a man there.

"Hello, I'm from magical paws…Yah yah you know the line…Congratulations someone bout you a dragon!"

Gin's face was priceless and the man took a picture. "Nah I'm just kidding I was paid money to take a picture of your face." Ginny giggled and looked angry "ugh you scared me there…I thought I as getting a dragon!"

The man smiled "No but your husband did buy you a kitten." He said handing her the cat and its papers and walking away.

She closed the door and looked aggravated "JUSTIN!"

Justin walked down the stairs as if someone attacked "what, what happened?" He saw the kitten "oh, sorry just a little fun." Ginny didn't look pleased "thank you for the kitten, but the picture…what do you want with the picture…err I'm so mad at you!" Justin smiled " have I told you your sexy when you're mad." She stood there "you think this is funny!" He smiled "no, I don't think this is funny I think its sexy." She then walked away angry with the kitten and said "Me and snowball are going out." He smiled "COME ON…you have to admit that was a good prank…" she then looked even more mad "sure and now I'm going to go plan one against you." He started laughing when he heard the door slam "yah, sure…. I'm so scared"

--

-

--

-

-

Pansy was getting her nails painted at the spa enjoying the treatment when her fiancée interrupted with impatience.

"Why do you women need to get dressed up, for everything!"

"Why do men talk about sports and think they know everything?"

"Why do women talk for hours?"

"Why do men think they have control in bed?" the beautician laughed at the Pansy and Blaise conversation.

"Why do you let me take control?"

"Why do you annoy me?" she huffed.

"Why are you so sexy?"

"Because I am…" said pansy blowing on her nails.

He raised his eyebrows and whispered in her ear.

The beautician got the message "okay, then your all done Ms.Parkinson."

Pansy smiled and almost ran out of the salon to home with Blaise to go shag.

-

-

-

-

**Author's note: much, better. I'm on the plane right now! We haven't taken off but we will be shortly. I will have another chapter up soon. Love Kim.**


	8. love sucks, stinks, and overcomes all

It had been a few months since the party and she was already getting baby gifts from the Malfoys and not only was her attention span growing everytime more and more gifts arrived so was her stomach. Her tolerance level of paparazzi and annoying fans was limited and her nice level was not so high. She was of course sweet but when people pissed her off, you had no clue what dark thoughts ran in her head. She started having dreams of herself killing people with her bare hands and woke up with her hands around a pillow almost in a choking position. She was still very thin even though she was pregnant which had the magazines saying stupid rumors and as a hobby during her pregnancy she was cutting out clips of the magazines and burning them. She made voodoo dolls and hurt them anytime she was mad at somebody she even cooked like crazy. She usually had good days and very good days where she was normal but you better watch out on her off days and it didn't help much that a certain relative was visiting. Reshel out of all people was visiting. Not only was Hermione pissed, she was so angry that she tore off a voodoo dolls head.

"WHY IS SHE VISITING HERE!" Hermione screamed looking at the letter.

Lucious looked at Draco "She took it better then your mother did."

Narcissa sat there mumbling under her breath. Draco tried to make his wife happy "Come on love she cant be that bad." Lucious smiled at Narcissa "Draco's right…how bad can she be?"

Hermione and Narcissa both gave them death glares. Draco looked at his father "So what about those scores on last nights game?" he did this to change the subject. Lucious then started talking about the game he obviously had not seen but pretended to. Narcissa's death glare stayed on her face as she sipped her tea and looked at the flowers on the table. Hermione thought for a second that the flowerpot was going to explode with Narcissa's wandless magic. Hermione then smiled "Narcissa, the flowers aren't going to move?" Narcissa looked up with her death glare then looked at the letter on the table from Narcissa's worst enemy. It then caught on fire causing Hermione to jump away from the table. Narcissa then snapped out of her death glare and gasped "Sorry, Mione…I just err…. I blank out sometimes when I'm angry." Hermione giggled 'I thought…ugh nevermind." She sat down again. Lucious didn't want to bring it up again but it had to be decided "what…where is this woman staying?" Narcissa looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Narcissa then they both said at the same time "In hell were she belongs!" Lucious then looked at his wife and daughter in law almost laughing. Hermione started to giggle and then the whole table started laughing. Narcissa then looked serious and said "no, really where is the wench staying?" Hermione then looked at Narcissa "no, no, no Narcissa…. NO." Narcissa then said, "don't make me beg…I don't beg but if I fucking have to I WILL." Hermione had never seen Narcissa cuss or any Malfoy beg…it just didn't happen so of course Hermione being a sucker for Narcissa's begging said "Fine." Narcissa took a deep breath and sat back in her chair and then smiled and said "good-" Hermione interrupted 'but, I'm not responsible for my actions when she is asleep or for the contents in her food." This made Narcissa start to giggle. Of course lunch continued with laughs and giggles and screams and a fight. Normal Malfoy conversation. Lunch was over and Draco's parents went home and Draco went back to work. Hermione on the other hand had some planning to do.

-

-

-

-

Ginny sat at home and as the months passed by Justin's pranks got worse, after awhile they were plain stupid and annoying not funny and cute.

"STOP IT JUSTIN MARVEL RIDDLE!"

Justin looked at his wife and started laughing "I was just playing my ginger snap that snaps …why have you been so grumpy lately?" Ginny took a deep breath "I'm pregnant…" Justin giggled "good, one but not as good as the spider joke I played on you yesterday." She didn't laugh and he stared at her serious face "your not joking are you?" Ginny nodded "I'm not joking." Justin then grabbed his wife in a hug "I'm sorry, I promise…no wait I will tell you that there will be no more pranks…" Ginny took a deep breath of relief until he said the next comment "until the babies born…" he said smirking. Ginny let go of his hug then looked up at him with her angry half-sickened eyes "you know how to ruin the moment!" He smiled "you know you love me." He nudged her a bit until she smiled "see I knew it was in there somewhere." He then put his arm around her and took her out of his office.

-

-

-

-

Pansy was in the park with Blaise holding hands.

"I told you it was a nice day in the park." Said pansy holding his hand lovey duvvy like.

Blaise shuddered and looked around as if a fellow death-eater was watching "look, honey…can we just go back home and cuddle up next to the fire or something…"

Pansy looked aggravated and dropped his hand and got that annoying pouty face she hadn't used since hogwarts and screamed " YOUR EMBARRASSED OF ME AREN'T YOU BLAISE E BOO!" Blaise squinted at her yelling into his ear, "please don't call me Blaise E boo in public." She then stuck her nose up and huffed off ahead of him. Before he could go after her an old man at the park started laughing at him on the bench "HA, ha ha cant keep a girl…" Blaise looked angry "Hack off you old hag!" The old man started laughing again "no manners either!" Blaise looked angry again "FUCK OFF YOU OLD HAGGARD BASTARD!" Pansy walked back and said "Blaise be nice to the old man, what did he do to you!" Blaise turned around to face Pansy "He started it!" Pansy had her hands on her hips "Your acting like a 2 year old." Blaise then smirked back at the guy and followed Pansy down the sidewalk and murmured "stupid old haggard arsehole." The old man behind him started laughing and said, " I heard that." Blaise kept walking.

--

-

--

-

**Author's note: like it? Wait to see what's coming. Thank you to the reviewers and readers. Kim.**


	9. Some cookies with that blood?

Hermione woke up to a bunch of baby presents in the middle of the foyay and if she thought the wedding gifts were bad, this was worse! Today Reshel was coming and the presents were everywhere. Hermione's only word was "shit." Just then she heard a snicker and in the next room was Reshel herself "now, now Hermione the language…you're going to be a mother soon." Hermione smiled a annoyed smile "of course, your right…where is my manners." Reshel smiled "yes, your manners." Hermione shoved out her hand and said "Reshel, welcome to our home." Reshel then took her small manicured hand and shook it "Now Hermione would you give me a tour?" Hermione then took her hand back and then gave her a gesture that ment for her to follow as the house elf grabbed her bags and went to put them in the guest suite. The tour was long and rather annoying. Everything Hermione showed her she rudely said how her manor was better and how she had it decorated in pure gold and that ever since her husband died she was able to decorate it her way. Hermione really didn't care much and rather ignored it. At the end of the tour Reshel being the drama queen she was said she was rather tired and that it had been a long day so she would skip dinner. So Hermione of course didn't mind her skipping dinner agreed and left her with her own house elf. Dinner was quiet and Hermione liked being alone with her husband. So after dinner she was walking one of the long corridors back to there chamber when she heard crying come from the guest suite. She thought for a second but shortly ignored it and walked on. She felt bad as the sobbing got worse as she walked even further yes she may hate this woman but nobody should be left alone when they're crying. If she only knew why. She bit her lip and walked on. A while later Draco walked in and smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed. He then scooted next to his sleeping pregnant wife as a book slipped out of her small hand. "Once a bookworm always a bookworm." Hermione opened her sleepy eyes and smiled "I heard if you read to the baby it would grow an interest in reading." She said groggy and yawning. Draco giggled "where did you hear that cocky myth?" Hermione laughed "your father." He then went quiet and said "when was he talking baby stuff with you?" Hermione laughed "He came in on one of your mothers conversations and talked about reading…he wanted me to read dark arts to the baby but I decided a history on Salazarr Slytherin would not be to dark but still be up the right alley." Draco smiled "Well, He is going to be a Slytherin." Hermione breathed in and then said "Draco, it might be a girl?" He smirked "More likely it's a boy?" Hermione then said annoyed "what makes you think it's a boy?" He smiled "Because it always is…and I'm always right." Hermione giggled. "Good night." Then threw a pillow at him blew a kiss and turned over.

-

-

-

-

Inside the guest suite A young blonde woman lay on the floor crying. She then got up and walked herself to the mirror. "Your stupid…the family thinks you're a joke…you have no friends…your husbands dead…kill yourself." She the closed her eyes and squinted and when she opened her eyes she saw her tear streaked face. She then walked over to the bathtub, maybe to drown herself but something stopped her. She looked at the Malfoy engraved towels and smiled the Malfoy towels would soon be soaking up her pureblood. She would soon be dead and everything would be better. She began to cut where the dark mark started on her arm and cut down. She stopped herself as the pain overused her body. She then quickly put a damp towel over it and held it tight. "What was she doing!" she freaked out. She began to pace the room and then she paced so quickly she slipped on the wet porcelain tile and passed out. Maybe Reshel wasn't so harmful after all. She was just lost somewhere in the dark lost somewhere in the cold, to lost to be found maybe to lost to be saved maybe to lost that her heart had grown cold and maybe to lost that she couldn't breath and she was kept to her own little self and maybe to lost that nobody could help this poor lost child now grown into a young woman and it would take someone stronger to help her…someone like Hermione. The blood dripped from her arm and out into the water onto the floor making a pink glossy cover. She awoke 2 hours later feeling lightheaded She picked herself up and looked at the mess and fainted on her bed.

-

-

-

-

Hermione woke up late that night it was midnight and it was dark and scary but she had already picked up a mother's instinct that something wasn't right. She got out of bed and put on a black silk robe and walked out in the dark hall as her wand lit. She walked down the hall once again. This time there was no sobbing but just a quite wale as the dark and cold wind sobbed through the halls crying for a soul. She then smiled as the cold air hit her now sleepy face it made her pale cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. She opened the guest door quietly as it creaked and light shone into the dark cold room. She slowly made her way in her feet were freezing from the bone-chilling marble floors outside as she stepped onto lush carpet making her toes melt at the feeling. She then saw the slight figure of a small woman draped over a bed, bleeding. Hermione gasped and picked her up to her best ability. She laid the woman back on the bed. She then quickly stepped to the large bathroom to see bloody-water. She was now in tears and whispered "Come on Reshel, look at me Reshel." Reshel opened her eyes and smiled a faint smile and said weakly "Hermione you're a warm soul, remember that" she put her hand to Hermione's warm face as one line of dried blood smeared on Hermione's cheeks. "No, Reshel look at me…you're not going to die…I'm going to go get Draco." Then the young woman's weak hand grabbed her wrist she then slipped a small sound come out and then said weakly with her blue lips "no, don't…please Hermione please!" Hermione nodded "I'm going to the library…stay here." Hermione was reduced to tears as she raced throughout the halls yes she could have apperiated there but she wasn't thinking straight she just kept running as the cold harsh wind blew against her warm saddened cheeks. She then reached the library and threw open the huge ebony doors and then ran to the ladder the same ladder Draco hated her being on with her being pregnant and pushed herself over till she was in the middle of the enormous bookshelves and grabbed a leather covered book it was dusty and had cobwebs on it. She blew it off and then rummaged through the silky pages till she reached a spell. She then almost jumped off the ladder and then closed the doors running up the stairs and then down 3 long corridors up another flight of stairs and then down another hall that reached to the guest quarters. She opened the door to see Reshel hadn't moved a single finger ad was now growing weaker. She then tapped her wand and said "lumens." The wand zapped out a pink light that hit Reshel and closed her wound and made her wake up sweating. She then looked at Hermione and grabbed her in a hug "Hermione, I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry." She said sobbing now on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione then felt like another and pulled and brushed back the sweaty and blood-water stained hair out of Reshel's face. "Shhh…calm down…go back to sleep." Hermione soothed her till the girl drifted off. She got up and said a cleaning spell that had the bathroom clean and tidy. She couldn't sleep now and decided since it was already three in the morning to stay up. She then looked at her bloody self and slipped into her shower the warmth felt good around her body and her hair felt better. She stepped out and dressed herself in a set of satin robes. Her hair was tied up with a blood red ribbon as she walked down the corridors to the library. She then took the book she had thrown open dusted it off and then stepped onto the ladder but before she could push off to put the book back something grabbed her. "No, you don't, love." Said a sleepy Draco. Hermione looked down "No, what?" He then smiled "don't play dumb, off the ladder…you should be in bed, not reading…you passed the newts…that would be your only excuse…unless someone was dying." Hermione then remembered her promise to Reshel she stepped off the ladder and gave him the book and said, "Ill go cook us something to eat then." He smiled and stepped on the ladder and put it away. Hermione walked down the other long corridors until she reached the kitchen. She took out cookie dough and laid it on the counter but before she got out a pan she began to pick at it. Then before she knew it she was almost eating raw cookie dough. Draco walked in and saw his wife "Love, you know that raw?" Hermione then jumped and said "sorry, I'm a bit jumpy tonight…and yes I know it's raw!" He then grabbed the cookie dough and laid it on one of the many counters and then rummaged through drawers looking for a spoon. He opened drawer after drawer until he felt Hermione tap his shoulder. "Looking for one of these?" she said handing him a spoon. He grabbed it and kissed her. "Thank you love." He then started scooping cookie dough and putting it on the pan. Everytime he turned back one scoop would be missing he looked up at his wife and watched her chew on raw cookie dough and smile. Her mouth was full and all she said was "sorby…luvb." He laughed "what?" she then smiled "sorry…love." He then reached over the counter and kissed his wife's chocolate covered mouth. He licked his lips "yummy…" she smiled and then grabbed a piece of dough and pushed it against his lips and then licked it off and said "delicious." He then started french kissing his wife when Reshel walked in. Draco pulled away and all of a sudden was annoyed that they were interrupted he had married her, so why was he getting interrupted like at hogwarts. He looked over at Reshel who was smiling and for once sounded sweet and a bit scared as if he might have known something "ugh, I smelt cookies." Was all she said looking down at her feet. Hermione smiled seeing she must think she had told Draco about what happened "um, Reshel …the cookies are baking but you can come sit here with us." Reshel looked back down at her feet and then at the couple "I don't want to impose." Draco was about to agree that she was imposing when Hermione said something he least expected "no, stay." The girl looked up and looked happy. Draco then kissed his wife and said

"I'm going to go get some milk." He hopped off the stool and walked to the fridge and opened it and looked for milk. Reshel walked up to Hermione and then whispered "does he know?" she shook her head as Reshel took a deep breath and lipped "Thank you." Hermione lipped back "your welcome." Draco walked back with 3 cups of milk. Each woman grabbed one but just as he was about to grab one Narcissa grabbed the cup behind him. "Thank you son…" He looked surprised and almost shrieked "Oh mother…I thought you were?" His mother got stern "what?" He then shook his head and grabbed a cookie kissed his wife and walked out of the kitchen. Narcissa looked at Reshel with utter disgust as if she was looking at a muggle. Reshel grabbed a cookie and then hugged Hermione and walked out of the kitchen. Narcissa then smiled at Hermione as the girl left "sorry, I smelt cookies…why did she hug you?" Hermione looked upset that she didn't get to talk to Reshel but then smiled and said "Narcissa, how did you smell cookies when you live 14 miles away from here?" Narcissa smiled "Last time you cooked something good I missed it so I put a charm on your kitchen so when you cooked something id smell it." Hermione giggled and then pushed the plate of warm cookies toward Narcissa and then poured more milk in her cup. "What started the feud between you and Reshel anyway?" Narcissa finished chewing the cookie "long story…lets not waste your time dear." Hermione then took the cookies away from Narcissa's reach "I love stories, and iv got plenty of time." Narcissa then said "Fine…ill tell you." Hermione then pushed the cookies back towards Narcissa. Narcissa then started speaking "oh, yes I believe it was about 10 years ago…

Authors note: like it? Thank you to the readers and reviewers you rock. I'm thinking having Snape visit the Malfoy family in the next chapter…trouble unwinds maybe some chemistry between someone and you find out why Narcissa and Reshel hate each other. I made up the spell she used on Reshel, so don't go looking for it! Just telling you.

Late disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns this lovely book and all the characters except a few of them, which happen to be mine.


	10. tug a war,hormones, and risky buisness

**Authors note" Just so you know, the print in Italics and bold, is Mione's dream.**

Hermione wen to bed that morning dreaming of what Narcissa had told her. Why she and Reshel fought all those years. Hermione dozed off, even though it was 4in the morning.

_**A young Narcissa sat watching an eight year old Draco play when she heard a rather annoying noise come from the other room. **_

"_**Narcissa, Narcissa!" said A younger Reshel running into the waiting room.**_

"_**What? What's happened?" said Narcissa looking at the lady in front of her.**_

"_**You know what!" said Reshel with her hands on her hips.**_

"_**No, I really don't know?" **_

"_**Fine, you and your sons godfather have gone to far, it's been a year since William's death and your already setting me up on Dates!" Reshel said now fuming.**_

"_**I did no such thing, he had interest in you and I told him about you!"**_

"_**THAT MAN, JUST TRIED TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME!"**_

_**Narcissa giggled "Severus is a gentleman he would never do anything like that."**_

"_**So you believe his word over mine?"**_

"_**No, Reshel I-"**_

_**Draco cut in "mother Pansy Parkinson tried to kiss me again TELL HER TO STOP!"**_

_**Reshel was so mad she snapped "Draco go leave this adult conversation…one day you'll be married to that girl." Draco looked disgusted then kicked Reshel and ran off.**_

_**Reshel grabbed her ankle and almost tripped "that little shit!" when Snape caught her "Mrs. Reshel, you best be keeping your own balance." He said smiling.**_

"_**GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!" **_

_**Narcissa then piped in "don't call me little angel a shit! You're the shit!"**_

_**Reshel then looked so furious she hopped away on her ankle mad leaving a very clueless Snape and fuming Narcissa to calm down.**_

_**--**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Hermione awoke to the birds chirping. Narcissa said that her and Reshel got into little fights over stuff after that but still, that was way to real for it to be just a dream. Hermione stirred but then awoke and looked at the clock IT WAS NOON! She then ran to her closet and pulled on a sweater and a skirt. Her hair was tied up and her makeup was light today. She walked downstairs to see Reshel helping out with the baby gifts. "No Reshel you don't have to do-" Reshel smiled "I insist." They began opening gifts and writing thank you cards together. Then an angry Narcissa walked into the foyay and saw the two laughing together and fumed what the hell was Reshel doing with HER dughter in law. Hermione had seen these two women fight over who was right and who was wrong, a flower pot and a clock but never had she seen these two woman fight over a person…yet.

"Reshel, what are you still doing here I thought you were going home?" said Narcissa grabbing Hermione's wrist towards her.

Reshel then took Hermione's other wrist and grabbed her back saying with gritted teeth "I'm helping her…and were having a good time…jealous much?"

Narcissa looked pissed and grabbed Hermione back "why does she need help, that's what the more experienced CLOSER family member is suppose to help her with…now why would I be jealous."

Rashel then grabbed Hermione back but with more power and force " CLOSER what's that suppose to mean?"

Narcissa grabbed Hermione back the same way "I'm her mother in law…your more distant!"

Reshel grabbed Hermione back once again and at this point she felt like a doll being torn in-between two vicious little 3 year old girls. "DISTANT…were more closer!"

Narcissa then grabbed Hermione back again and said, "I think not!"

Just then there was a tug a war in-between Narcissa and Reshel and guess who the rope was? You guessed it right, Hermione. Hermione then said quietly "stop." Nobody heard her and they kept fighting. Hermione then sat on the floor breathing heavily and holding her stomach. It was to early why was she feeling pain she was only 4 months pregnant! She then began to hurt like somebody was tearing her apart limb by limb she slid on the floor and began breathing in and out while the two women fought.

The women kept fighting until Narcissa saw Hermione on the floor holding her stomach with her eyes closed in pain "Now, look what you did Reshel your making her cry…you should know pregnant woman get emotional!" Reshel looked mad but then looked at Hermione concerned "Narcissa I don't think she's crying…" Narcissa looked down at Hermione again and then fell next to her saying "Hermione are you okay." The only thing Hermione could get out was "stop fighting..." then she huffed in pain and then fell over and said "It hurts." And Hermione blacked out because of the severe pain. Narcissa looked at Reshel and Reshel looked at Narcissa and said, "what the hell do we do!"

-

-

-

-

Ginny then walked into Justin's dark office fuming she shoved the doors open and reached his desk slamming a book on the desk "WHY CANT IT BE YOU!"

He looked up from his papers and then said "what do you mean why cant it be me?"

Ginny looked up at him with anger and tears in her eyes "Why cant you be THE ONE PREGNANT!"

He then took a deep breath "we already talked this over…because you're a woman and I'm a man."

Ginny then huffed "I hate you!"

Justin then smiled "Love, I love you."

Ginny then started crying, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" she whined real loud "I shouldn't have YELLED!" she then began to ball. Justin rolled his eyes and took her in a hug and said "I knew I smelt hormones a mile away."

-

-

-

-

Pansy was shopping leaving Blaise in the middle of the store watching her come out of the dressing room in clothes and he was very impatient.

"Blaise honey, what do you think of this color?"

Blaise then shot out of his nap he was in and said "yah that's one's nice." He went back to his nap.

Pansy then got angry "BLAISE LOOK AT ME…WAKE UP!"

He opened his eyes real big and saw his wife to be in a bikini, and she looked good.

He began to drool.

Pansy then looked even more angry "Blaise stop it your drooling more then you did when you were asleep."

He then wiped his mouth and stood up "I can't help it, I'm just a guy and it's not my fault my fiancée is so danm hot."

Pansy then smiled and evil kinky smile and said, "well I'm just a girl." She then grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into the dressing room for some risky business.

**Author's note: like it? Thank you to the reviewers and readers. Next chapter you will find out what happens! **


	11. The family pays a visit

Hermione work up to a hospital room. Her eyes slowly opened even though her headache was rough on her temples. She then felt someone rush past her and pick up her wrist. It was a healer. A woman to be exact. There was no one in the room and the clock on the wall from her said it was 8 at night! The healer looked at Hermione and smile "Theirs no visitors after 7 even your husband had to leave…sorry." Hermione looked up and then said "how long have I been here?" The woman smiled a more kinda happy she was awake but she was in a hurry smile "three days." Hermione grabbed her pounding head "three days…shit." The healer smiled "I like you…your not like the other Malfoys." Hermione looked up "what?" The healer then smiled and sat down on her bed edge and began pouring something into a goblet. Hermione grabbed it as she issued her to and began to drink it and slowly the pain in her head escaped her mind. "I mean they buy there own hospital wing for there family only and then treat the healers like dirt and when something isn't the way they want it they throw fits." Hermione smiled and giggled after what the healer said. The healer looked surprised to here a giggle "you really aren't like them, so why do you end up married into that horrible family!" Hermione then looked up from her pillow and said "I love their son, but that doesn't mean I have to love the WHOLE family." The healer laughed "your husband…" she grumbled a bit and then rolled her eyes and finished the sentence "and the family will be back tomorrow." Hermione giggled again "what's so wrong with the family?" The healer then said "They tried bribing me to bend the rules so they could stay here longer!" Hermione then stopped giggling and said "that's them…so was anybody else with them?" The healer paused from her hurried pace then started thinking "Yes a girl named Kelis and a woman named Reshel." She then grabbed something off the table next to Hermione and was about to walk out the door of her private hospital room when the woman walked back in "I forgot to tell you the sex of your baby…I decided not to tell your family but was going to wait till the right time but since your awake." Hermione smiled and nodded "It's a boy." Hermione then rolled her eyes and started giggling, "thank you Mary." Mary the healer smiled and said "your, welcome and congratulations." Hermione laid back and fell asleep again.

-

-

-

-

"MOVE IT!" slammed Kelis through the hospital room door making another healer hit the wall hard sounding like he broke his nose.

Hermione stirred awake as her friend moved into the room and smiled "I'm BAAACK!"

Hermione giggled "Kel, I think you broke his nose" pointing at the man on the floor holding his bleeding nose. Kelis shrugged it off and said, "all well he needs it done anyway!" Narcissa then walked in looking at the healer on the floor and said "This place still has horrible service!" making Hermione giggle even harder. Narcissa saw Hermione awake and said "I'm so sorry dear, I …ugh its all Reshel's fault!" Reshel walked in behind her and yelled "MY FAULT…hello Hermione dear…MY FAULT YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Then they started fighting again. But this time it was violent. Hermione had enough of these to "STOP IT!" they didn't listen and started bickering again. Ginny walked in with Justin they had flowers and they were smiling until they saw the fight going on at the other side of the hospital room. Ginny then ran over to her sat on the bed next to Hermione and grabbed her cookie and ate it. "Hermione, your awake." She said putting her head on Hermione's head and eating the cookie. Hermione giggled "Yes, I'm awake and thanks for eating my cookie." Ginny smiled "no problem, but paparazzi is going fucking crazy outside!" Justin walked to his sister "how's my nephew or niece doing." He said rubbing her belly. She smiled "as good as can be expected." Said Hermione looking down at her stomach. Just then Pansy walked into the room "HERMIONE YOUR AWAKE!" she squealed and ran over to the other side of Hermione and laid down like Ginny and put her head on her shoulder. Just then Blaise followed with a huge teddy bear. They herd a mumble but then he plopped it down and said "Pansy had to have the biggest bear for her bestest friend" he said mocking Pansy making everybody laugh except Pansy. Kelis then spoke up "Bed hogs! Where am I suppose to sit now!" Pansy and Ginny looked at each other "We don't know!" Kelis then lay on Hermione feet. "We are all back together now." Just then Draco walked in hearing his mother bicker with another woman. "Mother, have no respect my wife in unconscious and your fighting!" His mother stopped fighting and folded her arms and pointed to the now fully awake Hermione. Draco then walked over to his wife and smiled "Hey, love…I missed you…and the baby." He said putting one hand on her stomach and the other cupping her cheek and kissing her. "AWWWW" said the three other girls in the room next to Hermione. Hermione smiled and whispered in his ear "Your son and I miss you to." Draco then in shock said, "IT'S A BOY!" Hermione nodded laughing and smiling. Then all the girls hugged Hermione and said "Congratulations Mione, now you have another boy to take care of." Hermione smiled "Lets just hope that this will be the last time till I'm back here until he is born." Draco had a smirk and then did the little 'I told you so dance.' Blaise then smiled and said "your father was pissed when he found out you were in the hospital…almost scary…really."

Kelis looked up at Hermione "speaking of your father…guess what!" Hermione was shocked that Kelis had anything to do with her father "what?" Kelis smiled "he is joining forces with us…kinda, he kills for my father and when he is to busy we kill muggles for him!" Hermione started giggling uncontrollably "He doesn't like muggles, why would he even make deals with them." Kelis smiled "Because he said that my shovel technique at the garden party was marvelous and if he could he would turn me into a witch so I could be a depth eater." Just then all the Death eaters which included Reshel, Draco and Blaise said " Death eater! Not depth eater." Kelis rolled her eyes "whatever…anyway what do you think?" Hermione sat there for a second "I truly don't know what to think." Then Twiggy came into the room "MY daughter, your awake…how is the baby? How are you feeling? … Do you want anything?" Hermione looked at her mother "Mum, I'm fine!" Twiggy took a deep breath "good…because if you weren't there was going to be some dead healers!" Hermione smiled. Just then in came her two other brothers "Mione!" Timothy smiled and hugged her. Thomas said nothing but then looked like the soul image of her father. He then tried showing no emotion and walked to his sister nodding and smiling but not hugging. Apparently her father had turned one of his sons into a hard ass.

Then Lucious Malfoy walked in and smiled at his daughter in law and then looked next to the table and saw a history on Slytherin and smiled 'I see your already telling the baby about its place at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled "Of course…" Lucious then looked at his wife and then said "Cissy. STOP IT!" and she did. Just then a healer came in and looked at all the people and carried in a sign that said 3 visitors only. "Sorry, but only 3 visitors until she goes home tomorrow." Lucious grabbed his wife and said, "Well be talking shortly Hermione." He left with Narcissa bickering about Reshel. Reshel then went up to Hermione and said "until, then…love you Hermione." Then left. Twiggy then said "Okay Blaise Pansy, Ginny Justin and my two boys leave!" They then got up said there good-byes and left. Which left Kelis Her and Draco. She turned around to face Mary 'Happy!" The Healer smiled and said, "yes, I am." And left. Then Twiggy looked at the clock and said, "ill leave you two with her." She kissed her daughter and then rubbed the baby bump and left with a poof. Kelis smiled and said "Ill leave if one of you would give me directions to a hotel." Draco then took out a key "nonsense stay at the manor." Something Hermione didn't expect. Kelis took the key and left with Draco in a poof. In the same second he returned. He walked back and sat next to her bed in the chair and said "so what will we name our son?"

-

-

-

-

**Author's note: like it? Thank you to the readers and reviewers. You rock! Sorry if my spelling or grammar is bad, I major in math anyway! So I'm in New York right now, and NO I'm not doing research for Kelis, even though my friend says I am. So they're will be some good chapter to come. Sorry Snape will be returning in the next chapter. Just so you know, once again I LOVE YOU GUYS! Ciao Kim. ♥ **


	12. planning for baby

It had been many weeks since Hermione had left the hospital and she was now in her ninth month of pregnancy. Hermione's stomach had grown bigger and she was now on 'baby watch' she was like a balloon ready to pop. Everybody eyed her closely and kept a watch on her and Kelis stayed with Hermione while Draco worked and her husband was on a business trip. Kelis made herself at home and loved the twenty-four seven luxury of being waited on every hand and foot. Hermione was in full glow, the nursery or as Narcissa and Twiggy like to cal it 'the baby suite' was a total success and everybody was ready for the arrival of the heir to the Malfoy family and grandson to voldemort. Today Ginny, Pansy and Kelis were all in her room laughing and gossiping.

"I think my baby son needs to get out!" said Hermione joking grabbing a scarf out of the closet and walking out to see all of them on the bed.

Kelis then replied "Its not like he won't be comfortable, you're mother in law and mother went bezerk on the nursery."

Pansy smiled and said "show us the nursery Hermione!" she got off the bed and helped a big-bellied Ginny up off the bed.

Hermione nodded and then slowly walked out of the bedroom in to a sitting room and the outside into one of the many corridors. The corridors were cold because of the freezing cold outside.

The girls followed behind until they reached white cream double doors and then were opened magically.

The girls were in awe, 'the baby suite' was a very-very huge room, and it was painted in a light green and white trimmings around the wall. Shelves and Chests were full of toys there was a bay window and by that huge window was a sleigh crib with emerald green cotton sheets and a deep silver and green embroider comforter and a dragon doll for the baby to snuggle with. The walls were full of children's books and more toys. Then there was another door and inside there was a huge closet full of baby clothes and robes and different clothing items for a baby. The lighting was light and giving it the comfort of calmness. On the wall a castle was painted and it was moving! Cartoon Dragons and Princes and king and queens were moving all over the wall and when you looked up at the ceiling it was like Hogwarts great hall depending on the time of night the stars would come out on the ceiling and twinkle the baby to sleep. The girls smiled and looked around the room, this kid was defiantly a Malfoy. Then Ginny noticed something written in Parsel tongue that was glowing in silver on one of the walls next to the Malfoy family crest.

"Hermione what's this?" Ginny asked looking mysterious at the enchanted words on the wall.

Hermione smiled "The Malfoy crest and motto."

Pansy smiled "Let…Me guess…Lucious added his own personal touch."

Hermione nodded "Yah and then snake actually moves in the emblem to."

Kelis touched the moving crest it felt like real snake skin moving and she drew her hand back fast. "Gross, I touched a snake!"

Hermione giggled "Draco loves that part of the wall."

Pansy then asked "are you going to have him at the hospital or here?"

Hermione then smiled and was about to reply when Narcissa snuck up behind them.

"She is having it at the manor of course, is tradition that the first born child is born at home." Narcissa said picking up a toy dragon that would soon belong to her grandson.

Hermione wasn't apparently told this "what?"

Narcissa looked up "Hermione dear, I did tell you after you got married that Malfoy woman have natural child-birth…didn't I?"

Hermione then gulped as she imagined the pain "nope not exactly."

Narcissa shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal "sorry, but plans are already made, and the family healer will deliver your baby…here."

Hermione couldn't believe nobody had told her this little detail "oh. Yes of course." She said trying to cover up her nervousness and grabbed a seat in one of the green chairs in the middle of the nursery.

Pansy grabbed another chair, as so did the other girls.

Kelis then asked, "What are these lounge chairs here for anyway?"

Narcissa smiled "Hermione and her nannies."

Hermione looked up from her fidgeting fingers "nanny?"

Narcissa smiled "Yes, nanny."

Hermione didn't look to thrilled with the idea of sharing her baby with another person. "Is that an option or non nogotiative." Hermione added hoping she wouldn't have to have a nanny.

Narcissa looked to surprised to see that Hermione didn't want a nanny "Trust me Hermione after the cute baby phase Malfoy boys are evil and mischievous little creatures and one day when you wake up with Bertie Botts every flavored beans In your hair, you'll wish you took the nanny!"

Hermione giggled 'Is this from experience?"

Narcissa nodded as her son walked through the door.

"Hey love, is he ready to come yet?" said Draco coming behind his wife's chair and rubbing her belly and kissing the top of her head.

"No. He is being stubborn…like his father." This made the other women giggle.

Draco smiled as he felt a kick "He apparently is a athlete by the way he is kicking…I'm thinking seeker or captain." Draco said this watching his wife roll her eyes.

"Sure, honey he is going to be a Slytherin captain of the quittidge team." Hermione said feeling him kick again.

Narcissa smiled at her son, it was funny how a baby could change his attitude from evil brat and spoiled angel into father in little but 9 months. "Well I'm leaving…your father just wanted me to check up on the mother to be and his son…so ill be leaving." She said kissing Hermione's forehead and Draco's cheek and apperating away.

Hermione then took a deep breath and then struggled to get out of the chair until Draco came around and helped her out then kissed her and left. She kissed his cheek and then looked at the now gossiping ladies.

"So what's up lately with you?" she asked all of them.

Kelis then said "Well, Joshua is in Italy on business and…my birthday is in a month and…that's pretty much it...Wait! Were also trying for a baby!"

All the girls smiled and then wished the couple luck.

Pansy then spoke up "Well lets see me and Blaise are getting married in 5 months and … that's pretty much it…oh wait… I'm planning a bachelorettte party!" Kelis smiled at this.

Ginny then spoke up "Well I'm 5 months pregnant…my daughter is very healthy inside me and…Justin is as busy as ever and annoying and loving as well…Were naming the baby Jade!"

Pansy then spoke up "I can't wait to get pregnant!"

Hermione and Ginny giggled "you don't know the half of it…." Ginny blurted out and Hermione kept giggling.

Pansy looked confused "what…I really can't wait."

Hermione then said, "Well, that's good…just we cant wait either." Hermione could see it now, poor Blaise.

A house elf appeared and then said "Mistress Hermione, a Master Draco wishes to see you in his office."

Hermione then smiled and once again got up and then said, "Ill be back shortly and well go for lunch."

-

-

-

Hermione made it downstairs into her husband's office and entered to see him working over papers "Hello, Love." She said coming around and sitting on his desk. He smiled up at her "So my lovely wife, I guess my mother said or told you about where the baby is going to be born…or more importantly…how." Hermione nodded kind of sadly because she knew she was probably not allowed to be sedated for the pain.

Draco then said "your okay with it?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded "I guess…I really cant do anything about it now…if I like it or not he…is coming."

Draco smiled "my son, will be powerful like his grandfather and me and his ancestors but my daughter will be delicate and beautiful."

Hermione giggled she loved it when he talked in poem form, it made him sound more romantic "your already thinking about another baby?"

Draco nodded "Of course I am and … I was thinking we should name her Lucy after my father."

Hermione then smiled and said "I d love to." She wasn't mad that he was already planing another baby, she was just glad he wasn't unsure about being a father.

Draco kissed his wife as she got off the desk "I really can wait to start making another baby." Hermione giggled "me too…me too." She walked out of his office and upstairs to find her friends to go out for lunch.

-

-

-

_**Author's note: Like it? Thank you to the reviewers. Ill have more funny stuff in the next chapter…just wait when Snape comes…you'll laugh your ass off. ♥**_


	13. Halloween brings great joy

Hermione's week was going great. She had no false alarms and her friends and family visited. Her only downfall was the pain that would await her at her child's birth. She of course didn't see it like that, she saw it as the time her baby was going to be born into the world and she would then be deemed a mother. It personally scared her senseless how could a baby turn someone from girl to woman and daughter to mom. Hermione of course expected a lot of family the distant and not so distant but she never thought she would get a visit from none other then Professor Severus Snape.

Nudge the house elf entered and bowed and said "miss, a Severus Snape, is in Master Draco's office and wishes your presence a miss." He then bowed again and poofed away.

Hermione then walked downstairs till she reached the office and knocked.

"Come in."

Hermione opened the doors slowly till they opened half way and walked in. Inside the room Narcissa, Lucious, Draco and Snape were sitting down talking until she walked up and was issued to take a seat.

"Well, Mrs.Malfoy…you look stunning…when is the baby due?" Snape said looking at the smiling Hermione

"Any day now." Hermione said feeling the baby kick.

Snape then nodded and looked at Lucious "who is the godfather and godmother of the child? Have they decided?"

Lucious looked at Hermione and Draco and they looked at each other and then shook their heads Draco spoke up "Well, I guess we should shouldn't we dear?"

Hermione nodded "We really didn't put any thought into it."

Narcissa smiled " Well its okay dear Snape wasn't Draco's godfather till about a week after his birth."

Hermione smiled and noticed the conversation was getting nowhere so she stated another one "So Severus what are you doing now that you've retired from Hogwarts?"

Snape then answered "I am thinking of opening up a shop in Hoagsmede…nut for personal favor just so Mcgounagal can be personally pissed."

Hermione giggled "why?"

"We kinda left on a bad spot…I made her cry."

"How the hell did you make her cry…se is hard to make cry…"

"I kinda…well I told her to get the broom out of her bum and stop playing favorites with gryffindors."

Hermione then giggled "nice."

Snape then said "So, she cried Dumbledore got mad…I retired…end of story."

Hermione nodded then looked at the rest of the people in the room who were listening.

Snape then said "I remember what you did after you became a Slytherin to Minerva."

Hermione blushed and then said "No, don't even start that story, I was in trouble for months!"

Narcissa was intrigued "no…do tell."

Lucious was suspicious to…what could she have done to get her in trouble with the gryffindor headmaster.

Draco knew this story and was laughing in his head silently.

Hermione began "Mcgounagal didn't know why her little perfect golden trio broke up…so she blamed it on me and treated me like dirt beneath her feet, so one day she gave me detention-"

Snape interrupted and mumbled under his breath "That she soon would regret…that wench."

Narcissa then nodded she was now deeply interested.

Hermione continued "So Mcgounagal always had pride with these ceramic lions with red rubies for the breastplate…some gryffindor stuff I don't know, well she then told me 'be careful those are worth more then you'll ever account for'…the very heavy cauldron I was holding just happened to slip out of my hands and land on the two ceramic lions." Snape then gave her a hand five.

Narcissa was now laughing very hard and Lucious was giggling and smirking.

Draco then said "How did she blame it on you?"

Hermione then said "Snape stood up for me and said it was an accident."

Snape smirked Hermione then added "Now Severus what did you do!"

Severus smiled 'made her life a living hell."

Hermione then gave him a hand five. It was weird to see Severus Snape giving Hand fives and making a pact with a student to make another teachers life hell.

Lucious then said "any other pranks you've pulled on the staff at hogwarts."

Severus laughed "yes, many…and she was only a Slytherin for 6 months!"

Hermione then smiled "I had to make up for the other years I missed out…it was funny how I was the only Gryffindor that could lie and be good at it!"

Narcissa wasn't sure if she wanted to know what Hermione was up to at Hogwarts.

Draco laughed "Ill never forget what you did to Potter and Weasel!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "out all of the pranks you like that one the most!"

Draco then said, "It was a quittidge game Gryffindor against Slytherin and Hermione just happened to make Ronald run into harry on their brooms."

"That wasn't my fault…okay it was…But they felt for it!"

Draco laughed "Your mirror just happened to shine in Harry's face."

Hermione giggled "Pansy was my accomplice."

Narcissa spoke up "Sounds like you did more in 6 months then I did in a year."

Lucious added, "you were a good girl Cissy."

Narcissa then said, "that's what you think."

Lucious looked suspicious but blew it off. The rest of the night went on and then they were back to their normal selves. Narcissa and Lucious went home and Snape went back to his manor.

-

-

-

The next day Hermione felt a bit of pain but blew it off. She walked downstairs and then ate something as the pain got worse…she got more worried. She was now bending over a chair in pain as her husband walked in.

" Happy Halloween…What are you doing Hermione?"

"Checking to make sure I wore shoes…it be really embarrassing if I had none on." She said putting on the fakest smile.

He then looked at her and said, "You're in labor aren't you?"

Hermione then stopped the fake smiling and took a deep breath of pain and screeched out while gritting her teeth "No…I'm fine."

Draco looked at her again "you may fool Gryffindors at lying but you don't foul me."

Hermione grabbed her stomach in pain "I'm not in labor…not on Halloween!"

Draco laughed "I know its Halloween but if that baby is coming…he is coming."

Hermione then closed her eyes in pain "No, it's just…err…." She slid on the floor breathing heavily.

He then kept calm and said, "Ill call the healer."

Kelis then walked in wearing a costume of Marie Antoinette a very sexy one "Hey, Mione…WAIT are you in labor."

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she said in pain "NO DUH!"

Kelis then squeaked a bit "ouch Mione it sounds painful."

Hermione then had another tantrum "STOP IT! OF COURSE IT BLOODY HURTS HE IS RIPPING MY SKIN AND CAUSING GREAT DISCOMFORT!"

Kelis looked almost scared "…Mione…it's okay."

"DON'T ITS OKAY ME…IM IN BLOODY HELL!"

Kelis then was scared to say another word, when Hermione was angry, she developed her father's wrath, which would scare the crap out of any person.

Draco came back and helped her up "The healer is on its way love, and so is the family."

Hermione stumbled as sweat leaked down her pale delicate but now angry and flushed face.

"IT BLOODY HURTS!"

Ginny walked in and saw Hermione and was scared of what was to come "I knew we were at the right place when I heard screaming."

Justin looked almost freaked out of what was to come with Ginny.

"Someone's having a Halloween baby!" said pansy smiling. Blaise walked in behind her.

"NO FUCKING DUH! HE MUST BE BORN ON HALLOWEEN BECAUSE IT IS A FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS TO GIVE BIRTH… ITS LIKE HELL!" Hermione breathed out and Pansy stood silent now not wanting a baby as much as she did a while back. Blaise stood there scared, danm Hermione was mad!

After everybody waited for a while in the sitting room downstairs. The two grandmothers to be ecstatic and excited to see there grandson. Lucious was happy to know that finally a Malfoy Heir is going to be born. Tom riddle sat there quietly and talked trying to be very stern as he always was but was secretly excited for his grandson. Pansy was now looking at one of Hermione's 'what to expect when your expecting' books. "EWW! Don't touch me Blaise!" Blaise rolled his eyes as his fiancée read more about childbirth.

Ginny smiled and rubbed her stomach were Jade was inside and smiled trying not to think of the pain Hermione and she soon would be going through. Justin sat playing with the dog. A healer walked in and looked at the family who were now standing up to see not one but two bundles of joy in her arms. The healer smiled and said, "twin boys."

The grandmothers had already claimed them and ran up to the babies and cradled their new love of their lives. The healer smiled "They named them Barron and Thomas."

Twiggy held Thomas and Narcissa held Barron and smiled as everybody gathered around the babies. The healer then said "eight pound and eight ounces."

Everybody smiled at the blonde hair and silver eyes babies. Draco was definitely their father. Twiggy said, "I think we need the baby suite seated for two." Narcissa smiled and said, "I agree." Lucious then grabbed Barron and looked at the innocent child and smiled "Narcissa you're hogging my grand sons." Tom Riddle then grabbed the baby named after him "I agree." The two ladies then got a bit jealous they were holding them wrong and even though they only held them for 5 seconds…it was way to long. They both said at the same time "THE HEAD…HOLD THE HEAD!"

Both men put their hands underneath the heads.

The other people smiled at the babies as Draco walked into the room.

Blaise then said, "here is the father!"

Narcissa and Twiggy grabbed the babies from their grandfathers.

Draco smiled and then told them Hermione was extremely tired and the healer wants her to rest.

"No, duh, she just had two may I mind you eight pound children." Pansy said making the woman in the room giggle.

Draco then grabbed his sons from their very cooed grandmothers…more like had to pry them out of their hands. The greedy witches they were. He began to rock and cradle them as they looked up at their father. The grandmothers once again got jealous and said "Draco dear go be with your wife and let us handle the babies."

The healer came back and said Mrs.Malfoy would like to see her husband and her children now."

Draco then took the children and followed the healer upstairs. Leaving the group downstairs.

"You are grandchildren hogs." Said Lucious looking at Narcissa.

"WE ARE NOT!" said Twiggy and Narcissa at the same time.

Tom riddle then added "I'm sure if Hermione hadn't asked for our grandchildren you would not let us hold them."

"We let you hold them, didn't we." Said Twiggy.

"Yes, love for 5 mere little seconds." Said tom Riddle looking down at his hot and bothered wife.

The younger adults watched the fight in amazement…this was very interesting.

-

-

-

Hermione held her babies and smiled as they fell asleep in her arms. She now smelt sweet of baby and her sweet perfume.

Draco leaned in and kissed his wife and said, "happy Halloween mummy…I'm very proud of you."

Hermione smiled and said 'happy Halloween daddy."

-

-

-

**Author's note: Sweet. Halloween babies! I always wanted my birthday on Halloween…all well! I hope you enjoyed this wonderful chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow. ♥ Kim**


	14. A diary of a new mother

**Diary of a new mother.** Dear, diary 

**I don't know why I'm writing in this diary. It was one of my presents and I was told it is a treasure that can be unexplained. It's a mother's diary, I was told it will be something precious in my life that I will treasure for the rest of my life. I can't really tell you what makes me a mother because as you know I'm new at this for I don't know what makes me a mother. It has only been 5 hours**

**Since my children were born. It was that one-hour of ungrusged release that they were born into this world. They were handed to me for a second and then to there father. I was of course in no protest, my body so recently reaching into unknown reserves of energy. I look at the creatures in my husband's arms and they look beautiful, little angles that united my husband and I in the communion of birth now deeming us as mother and father. I'm now relaxing under emotions of love and happiness that the pain is slowly decreasing from my tired body and that my children that I have just met, and I love very much. Barron Lucious Malfoy and Thomas Scorpious Malfoy my sons named after their grandfathers are downstairs with the family. I am now falling asleep my body is weak and tired but now I feel incomplete like I need my children. Draco kisses me and holds my hand and says he is proud and that he loves the children and that he loves me. I love my husband he not only brought me love he gave me two loves of my life. The healer then smiles and tells me she is going to go get the children Draco follows and I'm left there to sleep. They return with my babies' ad I smile and hold them…we are a family now, It's no longer Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Its Hermione Draco Thomas and Barron Malfoy. I began to fall asleep again. I awake in my room. I remember my mother and father visiting me my father never looked more proud my mother looked happy. Narcissa and Lucious were just as excited and my friends all were ecstatic. My husband Draco loves me and we are a family, so it's been 5 hours since they were born…I have been a mother for 5 hours. Does that count as a mom or what! I think I'm going to enjoy being a mother. I think I'm going to enjoy it well. I may be young and I may be just another pureblooded girl from Hogwarts but now I'm a mother and there is no turning back…I don't want to turn back. **

**Love from a new mother.**

-

-

-

Hermione finished writing and closed the golden diary and put the pen down. She got up and put on her silk robe and walked to the nursery. Her sons were little angels in their cribs. Their pale skin and platinum blonde hair against the dark emerald green sheets reminded her of those muggle commercials where the babies are peaceful. This wasn't a commercial this was real. They were tiny delicate bundles of joy and she was definitely not in a dream. She left her children asleep, what was she going to do wake them up at 1 in the morning just because she wanted to cradle them. Her husband followed her and put his arms around her waist and whispered "Love, they're beautiful." She smiled and then put her warm delicate hands on his that were now on her stomach. He bent down and put his head on his wife's shoulder. Her blonde hair was long and beautiful and smelt like vanilla. She was his comfort. He then smiled and whispered "The healer said for you to get some rest." Hermione nodded and took his hand and led him out of the nursery quietly and then closed the door. They walked back to the room together and that's where they fell asleep, they're first night as mummy and daddy.

-

-

-

_**Authors Note: like it? Thank you for the reviews! I'm leaving it here. I know its short…but I will have a pretty good chapter up tonight or tomorrow. I haven't decided yet. ♥ Kim**_


	15. Diamonds and a mothers touch

**Authors note: I have a couple things to say to my readers and reviewers.**

**First off thank you for the reviewers**

**Second, sorry for the very late update, My stupid Mother in law is over for the week making my life hell and complains when I'm on the laptop for to long.**

**I'm into Dramione stories but I also wrote a Voldemorthermione story…so if you would be nice enough to check that out its deeply appreciated. Maybe a few reviews?**

**I am planning on writing another story, so check out my page often, I have to many ideas and I need to get them out there.**

**Thank you again! MY REVIEWERS ROCK! Readers rock too! ♥ much love.**

**5. I made up another character! Aaron Jackboot is a famous quittidge player/ heartthrob in the wizard world…or he is in my story! **

**-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**-**

**-**

It was wintertime. Snow layered a white frost on top of everything. It was freezing cold outside and the environment was cheerful. Lights gleamed and every store's window in town it was full of lights and warmth and many kids faces up to the window looking in at the magical objects that if they dreamed hard enough they would get. Couples were walking arm in arm and kissing. Two girls were fighting…wait a minute! A familiar black haired 10-year-old girl was fighting with a little strawberry blonde girl around the age of 11 and the black haired girl was winning! Hermione looking like the only mother on duty to see the group of pre-hogwarts students fighting stepped in and took the black haired girl off the strawberry blonde.

"Clara? What are you doing here…fighting non less!" Hermione said taking the muggleborn niece off the other girl.

Clara looked raged and then looked at the other girl getting up off the pavement while Her aunt had her shoulders. "There is no excuse to hit anybody…now why were you fighting?"

Clara looked at the girl with the usual smirk and then said, "Her and her little friends said that my mother was a pureblooded slut!" she was now shaking in rage.

Hermione looked at the girl with caring eyes "Look at me…Clara…don't listen to them."

The strawberry blonde girl looked at Clara and then realized who Clara's aunt was.

The strawberry blonde girl walked up and said, "Are you actually Hermione Malfoy?"

She turned around to face her niece's enemy "yes, you are?"

The strawberry blonde girl took out her hand real quickly as if she was meeting a celebrity…maybe she was "I'm…IM CLAIRE!" Hermione covered her ears as the girl's friends giggled at her from behind her and whispered that she was meeting a celebrity.

Claire then said "Don't hang around her she is just a mudblood."

Hermione then looked at Claire and then at Clara and got an idea and said "Who, Clara me and her are friends…aren't we Clara?" Claire's friends then gasped

"Your actually friends with her…why?" said one of the girls from behind Claire.

Hermione smiled and lied "She has awesome fashion advice and she is mature for her age, in fact I love her and she is going to be in one of my magazine photo shoots."

Claire and her friend's faces were priceless.

Hermione turned around and then said "Clara were late for our appointment with Aaron Jackboot" The girls gasped and Clara gave Claire a smirk and then walked off trying to look as powerful as her aunt. She tried copying her aunt's sexy strut .

When they walked ahead of the group and into a café. They sat down and Hermione smiled at Clara.

"You lied, Hermione." Said Clara looking at the table.

Hermione smiled "No I didn't…now before we chat about what just happened you want to tell me what your doing here and if we need to find Narcissa?"

Clara gasped "please don't tell her about what happened!"

Hermione looked at her and then softened when she saw frightened and sad tears come from Clara's eyes "I won't tell, now why are you here?"

Clara looked up "We were shopping and Narcissa lets me walk around town, so I was walking when a bunch of girls laughed at me, I fought back…and you saved me"

Hermione giggled "You have no idea how much I would have loved for someone to do that to me…when I was your age."

Clara then got worried "You lied Hermione…it doesn't matter now…because I will just be called a liar now."

Hermione took Clara's chin in her hand and pulled it up so she could look at her now sobbing face. "I didn't lie."

"The magazine part…"

"Come with me tomorrow and you'll be in a magazine, witch weekly."

Clara smiled "I have fashion sense?"

Hermione giggled "Not exactly but we can work on that too."

Clara stopped crying "what about Aaron Jackboot?"

Hermione handed the girl a tissue and she blew her nose "I didn't lie about that either, he is suppose to meet me here for a Christmas present for your uncle."

Clara looked up all excited "Really! Everybody thinks he is hot."

Hermione giggled "Well, me and his fiancé are friends and he had a broom signed by all the team players. For Draco." She then handed Clara a mirror.

Clara looked at herself "my eyes are all puffy!"

Hermione handed her a bit of makeup.

"I'm not allowed to wear makeup, well not yet." Clara said with a stuffed up voice.

"I don't see anybody that's going to tell…do you?"

Clara looked around and then put some on.

Hermione then took it back and put it in her purse. "There much better."

Clara loved her aunt, she was way to cool.

Aaron walked through the door he was a famous Slytherin and a very famous professional quittidge captain too. He had his young fiancé with him.

Hermione stood up "Aaron, Felicity!"

Both people hugged Hermione and sat down.

Hermione started talking "thank you so much Aaron you have no idea how much he is going to love the present!"

Felicity spoke before her fiancé could even answer back "How are the babies Mione!"

"Well, they're getting so big!" Hermione said giggling.

"Future sports players from what your husband said," said Aaron smiling and winking at Clara making her giggle.

They started chatting and giggling and got carried away for a while.

Felicity then giggled "what time is it?" she took a sip of hot cocoa.

Clara looked at the wall "4 PM"

Felicity looked at her fiancé then looked at Hermione and giggled "We have to go, I wish we had more time Mione, ill come over for tea tomorrow…I hope to see you and your friend…Clara there." She got up and hugged Hermione then looked at Clara "bye Bobbet."

Clara smiled "you know my name?"

"Of course Hermione talks loads about you!"

Clara smiled as she felt very important.

Aaron got up and then said "not that this wasn't lovely Mione but next time bring Draco for me to talk to!" Hermione playfully hit his shoulder and hugged him "Bye, Aaron bye Felicity…thank you for the present again!"

"No problem!" Aaron shouted as they left the café.

Narcissa then walked through the door and she looked angry "Clara! I looked everywhere for you!"

She then saw Hermione and smiled "Thank goodness your aunt was here to help you I don't know what would have happened!" she sat down.

Hermione then looked at Clara and winked and then looked at Narcissa "So Narcissa I was thinking, Why not have Clara stay with me at the manor for the Christmas break."

Narcissa looked at Hermione like she was crazy "Hermione I don't know you have those two babies and Christmas and the family party to take care of."

Hermione then said "The more the merrier."

Clara looked hopeful anything was better then hanging around the boring manor, especially with her cool aunt.

Narcissa then said "I don't mind…but I don't know if I should or not, we only get to see her during Christmas."

Hermione then took a sip of her warm coffee and then said "Its not like you don't come over to see the twins' everyday anyway."

Narcissa nodded "Guess your right."

Then it was decided that Clara would stay with Hermione. Narcissa then thought it would be a good idea maybe give her some motherly touch, Merlin knows she need it.

-

-

-

They headed back to Hermione and Draco's manor. The manor was decorated beautifully with silver green red and black. It reminded Clara of royalty and high authority. There was a very large tree in the main waiting room large enough to hold 3,000 people. Hermione placed the present underneath the tree. While Clara looked around the room in awe.

"Like it?" asked Hermione.

"Like it…I love it…Its actually a warm christmas feeling."

Hermione smiled "Glad you like it."

"Where is my room?"

Hermione then gestured her to follow as they walked upstairs. They reached a door and Hermione opened it.

Inside was a really pretty room painted in gold and white and cream. It looked almost french royaltyish. The closet was full of Clara's clothes and there was big space open and empty Hermione smiled "Do you like it?"

Clara turned around "Its rather beautiful Mione."

Hermione nodded "now let's work on your new fashion sense."

Clara smiled "what did you have in mind?"

"How about some new clothes!" Clara smiled really big when Hermione said this.

"Like?"

Hermione then opened another door that had a knocking at it "speaking of the devil." and in came a woman around her early twenties looking very stylish. "Hermione you called me this afternoon, you didn't tell me she was this pretty!" She then spun her finger and said, "turn please."

Clara turned. Hermione smiled and said, "I'm thinking her colors are gold and green."

The woman smiled "couldn't agree more with you." She began to measure the girl.

"By the way my names Titan" she poked Clara with a needle making Clara wince and say ouch. "You talk!" Titan said jokingly. Clara shot back "yah and you have a weird way of making me speak!" The woman and Hermione giggled.

After the fitting the woman-said shed be back later that evening with the robes and dresses. So Hermione and Clara walked into the nursery and watched the babies sleep.

The loud noise made them stir and they awoke and Hermione calmed them down and then carried them into the main sitting room downstairs. Draco walked in and then took Barron and rocked him "Hey, Clara! I heard your staying with us!" She smiled "yep!" He then kissed his wife "Hey, babe."

She smiled "Hey…how was your day?"

He then looked at his child and then to his wife "normal…and yours?"

"Well, I had a rather interesting meeting with some friends and of course and interview for some magazine or other…tomorrow witch weekly is going to be here."

He then looked like he really didn't care about witch weekly "Merlin, another magazine!"

Hermione nodded…"its rather annoying."

"Why do you do it?"

"Because, my publicist tells me to!"

"She is hired by you, she does what you say!"

"I know, but she thinks it will help me!"

"What, by driving you up the wall?"

"No more like helping me with my public appearances!"

"You need help with that?"

"Fine, let me make it simple in your language, its going to make us millions for each appearance!"

He mouthed a oh and then smiled "Well if you put it like that!"

Clara giggled.

Hermione then said to Clara jokingly "He is definitely a rich spoiled brat!"

Clara giggled harder.

Draco then smiled and said, "Well you're a spoiled wife."

She then looked at him and said "maybe so, but I'm not the one who needs things translated into money!"

He then kissed his wife and got up and said, "Well, I'm going to go check on dinner."

Clara then smiled she was hungry.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Ginny walking to her sister in law.

Hermione jumped and turned around "you scared me!"

"I scare everybody these days!" she said looking at Clara.

"Hermione when did you have a daughter?" said Justin jokingly.

Hermione giggled "My niece Clara…is visiting and staying with me and Draco for Christmas."

Justin then smiled and said "Thanks for inviting us to dinner…nice to meet you Clara."

Ginny smiled "yes it was real nice…hey did you get the Christmas card from Kelis yet?"

Hermione looked shocked "no, I haven't checked my mail yet." She snapped her fingers and an elf came and brought her the mail. "Anythings elses Mistress?" Hermione shook her head and he was gone with a poof.

She looked through the mail and came across one of the 30 Christmas cards and said, "here it is." She opened it and read it and smiled "SHE'S PREGNANT!" Ginny laughed "Yah I had the same reaction!"

Justin then rolled his eyes "where's Draco? To much girly talk."

Hermione then said "I don't know, go find him!" she was to busy smiling and reading the rest of the letter.

Justin left.

"We have to send her a letter!"

"Or we could visit her."

"I guess but it would have to be in January I'm really busy!"

Ginny agreed.

Clara played with her cousins.

It went on like this until dinner was served and they ate.

-

-

-

-

Pansy was shopping and looking around at everything.

Blaise watched her. "That looks nice."

"No it looks horrible!"

"I'm a guy, we don't do these things!"

Pansy huffed "Well, I do so you do its just something that married and almost married people do! Shop together!"

Blaise breathed in impatiently and mumbled "whatever!"

Pansy got angry and then hit him and walked away.

Blaise sat there shocked "what, what did I say!" Pansy stormed out of the store cussing and cursing underneath her breath. The store keeper then laughed and said "tough girl huh." Blaise smirked and then said, "you have no idea." He left the store and followed his mad fiancé.

Later that day…

"I'm sorry." Blaise said looking at the witch weekly in front of her.

"No your not…" she said turning a page.

"Yes I am…come on pocket- full- of- Pansies you know you love your Blaise-e-boo."

She then put the magazine down and said, "Never use our pet names to say I'm sorry!" she began reading again.

"UGH! PANSY ARIELLE PARKINSON…I said I was sorry!"

She put the magazine down and began to cry, "You yelled at me!"

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms "your impossible"

Pansy then turned into a selfish 3-year-old and cried harder and squealed "You didn't have to yell at me!"

Blaise then said, "You wouldn't listen to me if I didn't!"

She began to cry a loud annoying girly scream and a river of sobs "Why are you so mean to me…"

He covered his ears and then said "Pansy baby, I'm sorry, I really am!"

"FOR WHAT NOT WANTING TO SPEND TIME WITH ME OR YELLING AT ME!"

"I'm sorry for both…come on lets go home and ill make it up to you."

"I'M not going to SHAG now!"

He then rolled his eyes again " I ment id rub your back and give you a present!"

She stopped crying and just went to sobs then said, "fine! But were still not shagging!"

Walking out of the crowded café he smiled and said under his breath, "that's what you think." He was thinking in his head that the diamond necklace he bought her would make her happy again…and it did and Blaise got his shag and Pansy got her apology and an expensive necklace.

-

-

-

-

**Author's note: it's longer! Sorry for the late updates again! I'm planning on working on two other stories with this one. I have so much to do! This is always top priority before any other stories! Thank you for your time and reading and reviewing its greatly appreciated.**


	16. Christmas eve

Author's note: Hello my reviewers and readers! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. R&R.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Its Christmas Eve and the clock is at 8 in the evening. The party has just begun. Champagne is flowing, candles are glowing, greedy Malfoy children are bragging about their toys, greedy woman about there diamonds houses and extravagant gifts and men are bragging about money. Typical Malfoy Christmas. Hermione sat while a nanny took her children. They were sleeping now. She didn't know how they could with the loud noise but they managed to fall asleep quite nicely. Clara sat next to her smiling and listening to the conversations.

"Hermione how did you lose all the baby weight?" said Christine Malfoy.

"I well… watched my weight." Hermione said sipping her eggnog.

"Don't look now but Reshel is coming!" Christine bugged in as the rest of the woman turned and smirked and then pretended to be talking to someone else. They all hated this woman.

Hermione stood up "RESHEL!"

The women sitting down looked shocked as hell!

Reshel then smiled "HERMIONE!"

They started jumping and chatting like two schoolgirls while the rest of the Malfoys thought Hermione was crazy for hanging with the wench.

Narcissa looked jealous again and said "Hermione, come sit down, Rachel wants to tell you something."

Hermione then said goodbye the Reshel and sat down next to Narcissa and Rachel.

Narcissa smiled because Hermione wasn't talking to Reshel anymore.

Then dinner was served.

15 minutes into the meal everybody got in an argument about who was worse at arguing woman or men. Hermione coughed and then everybody looked at her at what she had to say. "Its different." Was all she said.

Half the table then starred at her and said "how is it different!"

Hermione smiled "Let me put it in a example, Men get into a hexing session and fist fight and then a day later they are shopping for a broom and talking about quittidge, woman on the other hand, well okay… you'll be shopping with a friend and all of a sudden she gets a angry face and crosses her arms and you stare at what she is staring at and its another woman. When you ask her what's wrong shell say 'that woman looked at me funny in the second year at hogwarts." Everybody burst out laughing and Hermione giggled. It was true. It solved the argument and everybody went back to talking.

Then it hit Hermione somewhere in-between the caviar and then arguments…she had become one of them. A Malfoy.

After dinner and while everybody was drinking there brandy Narcissa had a business proposition for Hermione.

"Tomorrow…Clara goes home…I have something me and Lucious want to talk to you about." She whispered it and Hermione nodded.

Hermione went back to talking but wondered what the 'deal' was. What did it have to do with Clara? She'd have to wait and see.

After what seemed like hours everybody left and Hermione found the office and entered.

Draco was sitting listening to his father and Narcissa was holding and envelope.

"Hermione, there you are!" Narcissa said cheerily

"Yep that's me…" she said sitting down.

Lucious sat down holding a brandy and then smiled as he opened an envelope.

Hermione looked at Draco and he was as clueless as she was.

Narcissa then blurted it out "We want you two to adopt Clara!"

Lucious then waited for the outcome.

Hermione sat there shocked and Draco then sat there and said "why?"

Narcissa looked at her son and then said, "I DON'T WANT HER TO BE RAISED BY DANM MUGGLES!" she calmed down and then said more politely "Especially by her grandparents in New York."

Hermione then said, " Not that I'm saying no but…why don't you two adopt her?"

Narcissa looked at her husband "You were raised a muggleborn, it will help her out more if you raised her and two because you know more about her best interest at heart and three because…you remind her of her mother."

Hermione was silent but then said, "I don't mind…what do you think Draco?"

He was speechless "another child…I…Clara…well…okay."

Narcissa took a deep breath and then said "sign here and here." She pointed to the parchment. Hermione took the quill and recognized them as 'muggle adoption papers' they had to do it the muggle way since they lived in New York.

"What about court, are we going to be fighting in court for her?"

Narcissa and Lucious looked questioned.

Hermione giggled "Sorry, it's a muggle thing…so I guess we will be fighting for Clara in a court of law?"

They still looked questioned.

"Okay, ill explain it later. What does her other grandparents think?"

"They were pissed…they have Clara for Christmas though…but we will have her forever soon!" said Narcissa looking like she was picturing their faces in her head.

Hermione nodded "I'm rather tired, I think I'm going to take the children home now."

Draco got up and agreed "We must be going, we will see you tomorrow."

They said goodbye and left. Little did they now Clara wasn't having exactly a great Christmas.

-

-

-

-

Justin and Ginny had their Christmas at their manor. They had just gotten back from a party at the Riddles. Ginny sat down at the piano and began to play a Christmas song.

"What song is this?" Justin asked handing his wife a cup of milk.

"Jingle bells!" she said eating a Christmas cookie.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a Christmas song."

"…Oh."

"You have never heard of Jingle bells?" she asked finishing her cookie.

"Not really."

"You poor deprived child."

"Father, always told me Christmas was a waste of time and Halloween was the only real holiday."

Ginny giggled "Your house sounded very cool as a child, mine was filled with to much cheer."

Justin then smiled and said "I loved Halloween as a child, Christmas wasn't that important to my family."

Ginny got up from the bench of the grand piano and said, "Well I'm sure Jade will enjoy Halloween as much as her father."

-

-

-

Pansy sat listening to her mother go on and on about children while Blaise and Her father starred at each other sternly, apparently they weren't being very friendly.

"All of the society are jealous of Narcissa and Lucious, first her son marries into the Dark Lords Family and then they get twins as grandchildren…I cant wait to get grandchildren."

Pansy's father choked on his whiskey "Excuse me…its way to early to be thinking about children!"

Pansy giggled Blaise nodded.

"Pansy is still a virgin…I can't believe or think of her as a mother until she is…" he grunted and looked at Blaise and finished his sentence "married to Zambini."

Blaise got mad and said "Believe all you want."

Pansy's father then said "excuse me, where you talking?"

Blaise stood up yes "I can think of her having children and what's so wrong with her marrying me an it's Zabini!"

Her father stood up "Are you marrying my daughter for the main reason of stealing her virginity?"

"HA…virginity…no I'm marrying her because I love her."

"What's that suppose to mean… ha virginity!" her father was now red.

"What do you think it means."

Pansy was now squealing into her hands and crying and squealing over and over "BLAISE…DON'T TELL MY FATHER!"

"You're not a virgin…. Pansy…are you a virgin?"

She looked up with tears rolling down her face and her pug faced puppy dog sadness look and squealed "no."

He then looked angry he turned around with his wand pointed "It's your fault! You Zambini!"

Blaise then said "Its Christmas Eve, lets not fight."

Her mother then yelled "STOP IT…they're getting married anyway…it doesn't matter."

Her father put his wand down and then said "fine." He walked away from Blaise.

Blaise sat next to Pansy and rubbed her back "I'm sorry, Pansy I let my temper get the best of me."

Pansy looked up and was angry but she didn't know why she did this but she put her head on his shoulder and cried. He then grabbed her as she sobbed and cried on him and said "Its alright…I'm sorry." That's how they spent Christmas Eve. He then swore that tomorrow Christmas would be better for her, he would make sure to that.

-

-

-

**Author's note: Hey, Everybody! This is the Christmas Eve chapter. I hope you like it, just wait for the next chapter it might be up tomorrow or tonight. While your waiting for the next chapter, would you please check out my bio? I redid it! Thanks again. R&R. love you all! Ciao **


	17. gifts and a not so sure moment

Author's note: Here is the next chapter, I guess I should get back in the habit of writing 2 chapters a day. I'm being so lazy! Need to get off my butt! I have been writing a lot and trying to keep all my ideas together. I'm also losing my mind, with my M-I-L (mother in law) here she is driving me insane, it's either do this or do that. I'm trying but once she leaves in a day or two I will have more chapters up!

**-**

**-**

**-**

Christmas day went like every Christmas day. The twins opened their sea of presents and Hermione sat on the floor and helped them. They were more interested in the wrapping paper then the gifts. Sometime early that morning Clara went back to New York, not knowing that she was going to be adopted by her aunt. Hermione knew they were going to go get her later that week so late last night, Hermione being the cool aunt she was snuck upstairs into Clara's room and they celebrated Christmas together. Clara loved how Hermione made her feel special. She got a diamond bracelet from Hermione with her name engraved on the back. Hermione also loaded her up with wizard candy and many other gifts. Clara wanted to stay with Hermione forever, but little did she know Hermione already had the same thing planned.

Today was Christmas and Hermione's boys played with their noisy gifts and toys screamed, giggled and slept the whole morning. Draco giggled at his children and his young wife trying to keep them from hurting themselves. Hermione couldn't wait to have a daughter, but Clara was her daughter but still she couldn't wait to have two daughters.

-

-

-

Ginny and Justin slept most of the morning, like Justin said Christmas wasn't a holiday he celebrated. She then looked at her husband.

"Justin…"

He looked down at his wife. "Yes, love."

" If I can't celebrate Christmas…When Halloween comes around I'm going to be hardcore!"

He laughed "you do that."

-

-

-

-

Pansy woke up to Blaise kissing her neck. "Happy Christmas, love"

"Happy Christmas, baby." She said opening her tired and puffy eyes.

Blaise kissed her and handed her a gift.

"What's this?" she sat up in bed and yawned.

"Open it." He said smiling.

She untied the pink ribbon and took it off the black box. She opened it slowly and inside was key covered in pink crystals.

She giggled "it's a key…a very pink key!"

"It's your favorite color."

"What's it to?" she said holding it in her hand.

"Our new house I bought us."

She grinned and then went underneath the covers and squealed she came back up screaming "NO MORE ONE BEDROOM FLAT!" she looked at her future husband and said "I love you."

He smiled "love you to." They hugged each other and cuddled the whole morning.

-

-

-

Back at Malfoy manor…

Hermione finished putting the boys down for a nap. She then retreated to the sitting room where Narcissa was looking at a teddy bear.

"Look, at this…its adorable, I wish they had this when Draco was younger."

Hermione giggled "Well, they have to many toys as it is…and Draco has his toys to play with."

Narcissa giggled as Hermione pointed to the grown man playing with the quittidge gear he had gotten for Christmas. Draco looked up and said "what?"

Hermione started giggling again "nothing…"

He went back to playing and assembling.

Lucious cut in "Draco, stop being childish."

Draco looked like selfish 3 year old "no, I think ill sit here and look at this."

Narcissa then cut in "Lucious you have no room to talk! I had to pry you away from your gift." Lucious got up and then walked away saying "I'm going to go see my grandsons."

Hermione burst out laughing at his reaction. Narcissa giggled.

Hermione grabbed the mail and began to look through it.

"Anything interesting dear?" asked Narcissa.

"Nope, not really." She said putting it down.

"You look sad?" said Narcissa putting down her coffee.

"I already miss Clara."

"Don't worry Mione, we will have her soon enough…you wait."

Hermione didn't smile she then looked up at Narcissa "I have the strangest feeling that things aren't all right with her."

Narcissa then said "like a mother's intuition?"

Hermione nodded "I wonder if I could go to New York and see?"

Narcissa smiled "Well, I'm sure everything is alright dear...you just miss her."

Hermione still didn't seem reassured "I'm not to sure about that."

-

-

-

-

**Author's note: leaving it here, Ill update later! ♥ Love you all! **


	18. utter confusion

It had been a week since Christmas. Christmas was over, but toys were everywhere and decorations were down but the manor still smelt of gingerbread and cinnamon. Hermione was getting ready to go to New York for Clara when she got an unexpected letter. She opened it and read it, it was a letter with words cut out from different colored letters.. She screamed and dropped the letter. Draco came in looked at his wife and picked up the letter as Hermione sat on the bottom stair and cried. He read the letter. They wanted a certain amount of money for Clara. They would kill her if she weren't paid for. Draco turned to his wife.

"Hermione, how do we not know this isn't a trick?"

Hermione looked up "I don't know, but I think we should tell you parents."

He then shook his head "It's probably a joke."

"If its not?"

"I don't know…but…-"

"HERMIONE!" Narcissa ran into the main foyay holding a letter.

Lucious followed behind her "Did you get the similar letter?"

Hermione nodded still speechless. "Do you think it's a trick?" Draco asked.

"Theirs only one way to find out." Said Lucious.

"Go to New York…" Narcissa said almost whispering.

"Should we tell your father Hermione, he can help." Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head "I don't think he will want to help…not in New York around muggles…lets keep this between us."

They all nodded.

They came up with a plan to go to New York and get her back.

-

-

-

Hermione left the twins with Ginny and Justin to get them use to babies and because they were leaving for New York.

"Hello Barron, its your auntie Gingin."

Justin laughed while holding a sleeping Thomas "Ha, Gingin, what's that?"

"A cute name…I want them to call me."

Justin laughed as a house elf walked in "A master Riddle is here to see you."

Ginny stood up as Twiggy and her Husband walked in the room.

"Why are the children here?" asked Twiggy taking Barron in her arms.

Ginny didn't know she wasn't suppose to tell "Because Hermione is in New York…you know to get Clara…they say her grandparents took her somewhere…she didn't tell you did she?"

Tom looked at his wife "No…they didn't."

Twiggy stood up "I know they are adopting the girl, but why are they all going to New York."

"Well…umm…okay" Ginny said nothing after that.

Tom Riddle read her eyes "what the hell! They have her kidnapped!"

Ginny forgot he could do that and nearly fell to the floor scared.

Twiggy stood up "I'm going…with you."

-

-

-

Blaise and Pansy walked around their new manor.

"I want to paint this room pink." Said Pansy smiling.

Blaise cringed…"Pink."

"Yes, pink…"

"Pink…"

"YES I said PINK!"

"Pink…ugh… is pink"

"Pink, Blaise I want it pink…"

"Why?"

"Because I like pink!"

"Well why do you want pink if I don't like pink and you like pink and this is our house so why do you want it pink?"

Pansy folded her arms "Trying to trick me…I can play that game…I want this room pink because I like pink and if you don't like pink that's your pinkish problem because pink is my color and you better get use to the color pink because not only will it always be my favorite color this room will be painted pink."

He sat there clueless "okay…then?" he said and Pansy smiled a smile of happiness that she won the conferment.

"GOOD…SO PINK IT IS!"

Blaise rolled his eyes still trying to figure out what she said.

-

-

-

Hermione was on top of a penthouse in New York about 30 feet up. It was turned into a garden and a Gardner was planting flowers.

"Excuse me…do you know where the residents left to?"

The Gardner looked suspicious "Yo, like I have no clue." He said looking at Hermione.

The gardener definitely knew where they were "Are you sure about that?"

He nodded his head and said "Look, lady I don't know where the hell those old people are…all I know is that the little girl looked upset and they took her with force." He went back to doing what he was doing.

"You know more don't you…I can see it." The man looked annoyed "Look lady I'm not telling you anything else!"

Kelis looked at him with an angry face. "Do you know who I am?" The gardener looked up "Some New Yorker with dough, I dunno give me a fucking break here!"

Hermione got angry and shoved him against the wall he then spit in her face.

Hermione looked pissed and wiped off his spit and Kelis snapped as two men picked him up and hung him upside down over the building.

"OMYGOD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME YO! IM SORRY IM SORRY!" he saw the zooming traffic 30 floors beneath him as he hung upside down in the air with two people holding his feet.

Lucious giggled and wondered why the death eaters hadn't thought off this torture before.

Narcissa watched in amazement as a grown man cried.

"Tell me where they took her…" Hermione said looking down at the man.

"MY BABY'S MOMMA AND MY MOMMA ARE GONNA MISS ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…PLEASE!" he screamed.

Kelis started laughing. Hermione was pissed "TELL ME DANMIT!"

"I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW!" he screamed and squealed as he heard honking from down below.

Hermione was to busy screaming at the man to realize most of the death eaters had shown up behind them enjoying the show. Including Voldemort.

"Fine say bye-bye" on of the men let go but one held on.

"OMYGOD! OMYGOD! OMFUCKINGGOD! ILL TELL YOU ILL TELLYOU!" he screamed.

The other man grabbed his leg again.

The man took a deeper breath.

"So where did they take her?"

"THEY TOOK HER TO San Francisco! THAT'S ALL I KNOW DON'T KILL NE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he screamed as the men puled him up.

Hermione turned around and kinda giggled of embarrassment "when did you guys get here." Some smirked and some giggled.

"What is this a reunion of the Malfia and the cast of LORD OF THE RINGS!" the man said taking a deep breath as the two men held him.

Hermione turned around with her wand pointed at him "No you're worst nightmare, now I'm going to let you pick how you want to be killed."

The man squealed and then slid to the floor "DON'T KILL ME."

Hermione then said "Fine ill pick…you had your chance in-between a gun and incredible pain…but since you wasted my time by not telling me where they were headed I'm going to have to let you die a long painful death." He gulped and closed his eyes waiting for something to hit him or something a muggle would do.

Hermione giggled "what are you afraid?"

The man opened one eye and looked at Hermione "yes, a bit…you're a monster."

Hermione laughed harder "Well you wasted my time, someone I love might be dead because of you, so now I'm killing you or someone you love…how about your baby's momma."

Everybody laughed at Hermione's witty comment.

He gulped "me…"

Hermione got closer to him "what was that?"

He then yelled "ME!"

Hermione got up and walked over to Bellatrix "Do me the honors I have to get to San Francisco."

Bellatrix smiled and walked over to the man as Hermione walked up to smirking father.

"What?"

Twiggy giggled "Your like your father…so what's the plan?"

Hermione then looked at her father.

Kelis then cut in "Not that this isn't a lovely chat or anything but I think that one woman is gonna cause a disturbance if the man doesn't shutup from all the screaming he's making."

They all became quiet and heard blood screams coming from a man and Bellatrix screaming and laughing "You scream like a girl!"

Hermione turned around "Put a silencing charm on him."

Bellatrix smiled and said "Nah forget it…he is dead." She walked to the group.

Everybody looked at voldemort. He then spoke "Well lets get to San Francisco."

-

-

-

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter. Like it? R&R. **

**Late Disclaimer: I own nothing, its all J.K. Rowlings!**


	19. The search is on

Hermione and the rest were in San Francisco. They all met somewhere in an alley.

"So Mione, its all you." Voldemort gave her control of the situation.

"Okay, First we can't wear our robes, not here…they'll know something is up."

"How do we fix that?" One of the death eaters asked.

"I guess you can look around and copy someone's outfit, just lay low."

Everybody nodded.

"Then what?" Voldemort asked again he was quizzing his daughter to see how well she was at controlling a situation.

"We all meet here and go over the next plan."

Everybody nodded and went there separate ways.

-

-

-

"I hope there okay, I mean well I know there okay but what about Clara." Ginny asked worried.

"They're fine love…they'll find her."

Ginny calmed down "I wish I was there with them."

"Your not going anywhere you're 8 months pregnant!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING EITHER!" Ginny yelled.

"I should, it's my niece out their and my sister…with my father!"

"NO, that's our niece out their and our sister and my father in law!"

He nodded and realized he was being to alpha-male. "Sorry, love."

She nodded and said "Were all upset but …we shouldn't fight."

He then grabbed the sleeping baby "I can't wait to have a boy."

Ginny smiled "Well, we have a girl, and we might get a boy later."

He laughed "Or, Jade could be a tom-boy."

Ginny then smiled "Nope, you'll get a boy but I want a girl I can dress in dresses and take to tea and marry off."

He wasn't too happy with the marry off part. "Ugh, sure."

"Good, now let's go have some tea."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pansy sat there reading. "Stay here my ass…err… I wanna go to San Francisco."

"No, Pansy I don't trust muggles so your staying here and plus you need to tell the designers what colors to paint the rooms."

"FINE!" she sat there and pouted.

"Why do you want to go?"

"My friend's niece is out there in danger, of course I want to go!"

"FINE, you can go…"

"Good…I'm going to get my coat." She came back with a bright pink coat "lets go."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Everybody met back and they all looked too much like muggles. It personally scared Hermione to see them dressed like that.

"What now?" asked voldemort to his daughter.

"I was thinking the hour we have been gone, and the next task is going to be hard, especially for the death-eaters, Your going to have to walk around on your own and I'm assigning teams to spilt up into. Watch out for each other and as hard as it is NO and I mean NO harming muggles unless it is needed for self defense." Death-eaters looked disappointed.

"Well, now give us directions." Voldemort hissed again.

She turned to her father "I know how to take control, unless you'd rather take control again."

He breathed impatiently "go on with it!"

She assigned groups and gave them assignments.

"I'm giving you each the main tourist attractions in San Francisco and main ways out of San Francisco…Bellatrix your group is responsible for fisherman's wharf and pier 39."

She nodded and apperiated away.

"Lucious and Narcissa you guys are coming with us to the hotel they are staying at."

"How did you find it?" asked Narcissa.

Kelis giggled "I have way to many connections."

Voldemort looked at his daughter "If this doesn't work?"

"It will, they can't take trains out, plane or boat they're surrounded…"

'I made sure of that." Said Kelis taking out her cell phone.

They all nodded and apperiated away Kelis then left down the alley with her two hitmen following.

-

-

The Maid knocked at the hotel door she couldn't have been more then in her early teens.

She stuttered because the scary people holding her hostage making her knock on somebody's door. "H-hello Ro-om S-s-ervice" she had tears in her eyes.

"Who is it?" said a man inside.

The maid got aggravated because she wanted to get away and he was keeping her from doing that "Room service sir." She turned around and saw sticks pointed at her and a rather scary man underneath a hood and some people with him.

"We…didn't order anything." Was what he said from inside.

"S-sir you did." She said quietly.

The man opened the door and saw the frightened maid "are you okay?"

She didn't answer she was instructed not to.

He then looked at the maid again "I asked you if you were okay…look do you have my food or what?"

Right before she could answer she was pushed out of the way and the man screamed but was held by a very muscular Draco. The maid then ran down the hall and locked herself in a bathroom.

"What do you want!" the man yelled. "I'm calling the police."

"Call the danm police, there is no one who is going to be able to save your sorry ass." Twiggy said it with a smirk.

"Where's Clara?" asked Narcissa at the man.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid you bastard…tell me where she is!" Hermione said with an angry face.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU BITCH." He then felt pain hit him and he screamed.

"WRONG ANSWER!" she screamed at him almost making him piss his pants.

He started crying for mercy "look…I'm sorry, but I don't have her…some old couple gave her to a group of people and that's all I know! She could be anywhere in San Francisco right now!" he said hurting from the last spell used on him.

"You didn't try to stop them…didn't the girl scream!" Twiggy said.

The man looked up "She was unconscious."

-

-

-

**Author's note: That's it for right now, I hope you like it R&R please! Love you all!**


	20. Very Fishy, Clara tried wandless magic

China Town, San Francisco…. 1pm.

"FISHY!" a little Chinese boy screamed.

"I asked you what was fishy and you won't tell me!" Bellatrix screamed.

"FISHY!"

"Why I outta kick your little…"

"Fishy…fishy fishy… mommy hate me long time."

"What! Tell me where fisherman's wharf is and I'm not your mother…id kill myself before I ever gave birth to a little worthless creature like you.!"

"FISHY!" the little boy screamed again. Bellatrix rolled her eyes wishing she could kill this little dirty creature.

Some death eaters were laughing.

Pansy then ran up to them "What are you guys doing here? Where is everybody?"

Bellatrix turned around "At the hotel, getting information."

Pansy nodded and Blaise looked at the little boy and asked him "where is your mother?"

"MOMMY!" he clung to Bellatrix.

"GET Off OF ME!" she slapped the little boys arm off her legs.

Some of the death eaters giggled and snorted.

Pansy tried to contain her laughter "looks like you've made a friend Bella."

Bellatrix looked far from pissed "Get off of me! NOW!"

The little boy started crying.

A Chinese woman grabbed the boy by the arm and started cussing him out in Chinese and then flipped Bellatrix off.

Bellatrix then screamed "HA! YOUR KIDS A LITTLE BASTARD…CHICKEN SHIT…DID YOU HEAR ME HE IS A LITTLE B-A-S-T-A-R-D."

Pansy then started cracking up Blaise followed.

"Shut up! Lets go!" everybody followed her laughing uncontrollably.

-

-

-

Somewhere downtown San Francisco… 2 p.m.

"Look why am I being held here…it's been two hours already." The man said impatiently.

"Correction…you've been here… 1 hour 30 minutes and 20 seconds." Hermione said as if time was pressing on finding Clara.

"Then why are you keeping me here…"

"You won't tell us where Clara is!" Twiggy said looking at her nails like she just filled them.

"I told you I don't know anything…"

"You knew they took her out of the hotel room unconscious." Hermione said pissed.

The man looked kinda aggravated and knew how to make Hermione pissed. "I know because I helped drug her." Hermione got up and attacked him. Draco grabbed his wife.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed as Draco held her back.

He laughed and said "It was funny how she tried to fight back, hell, she even bit me, it was even cooler to see her small body collapse when the drug took over her veins and through her blood watching her body slowly and slowly become almost dead like and watching her pitch black hair fall over her closed eyes her pale skin almost cold."

Hermione screamed as Draco held her almost in tears.

The man laughed again "She must really be your daughter, she cried the same way when they shoved the needle in her arm."

Narcissa then started crying, "what did they put in her."

"I don't know, …something to stop her heartbeat…maybe something to stop her blood cold."

This time Lucious had his wand pointed. "Watch it…you evil bastard…don't push me."

"Lucious put your wand down we need more information." Voldemort said it as an order not a command. The man giggled "nice stick…"

Lucious wanted nothing more then to make sure this man felt the same way Clara did.

Twiggy sat there and said, "so lets start the questioning again…where did they take her?"

The man looked up "To die, I don't know somewhere cold…I could tell…"

"Tell what?" hissed Narcissa.

"That her grandparents didn't give a care." He said giggling.

Hermione looked more then pissed.

"Its funny…they looked more then happy to give the freak up." Lucious got up and hit him hard against the face.

"Danm…what the hell was that for!" the man looked up at Lucious his nose bleeding.

"You pushed me…you don't want to see me get really mad." Lucious then spit on the man.

The man wiped the spit off as good as he could with his hands tied "Its true you know…"

Lucious turned around with a disgusted look on his face "what!"

"She's really a freak, she tried choking me with her tiny hands. I remember the black nail polish on her hands how she tried to scratch me and how she started chanting some stupid words…like she could perform miracles… adavara kedavra some stupid word like that."

Lucious smiled his granddaughter-tried magic. He looked at Narcissa who was now smiling.

"What, its not like those words mean anything." The man spit out "Okay okay look, they are heading down to Alcatraz, okay, they know somebody with a key."

Voldemort stood up walked over to them an and said "avada kedavra."

The man hit the floor screaming.

He looked at Hermione "Do you think she is there?"

Hermione nodded "Well theirs only one way to find out."

-

-

--

**Author's note: Please read and Review! Thank you to the reviewers. So what did you think, I promise it will be longer tomorrow. **


	21. Eating & the start of a long night

Author's note: The next chapter is now submitted! Some good news, my Mother in law is gone and I can post more chapters!

**Bad news, my spelling sucks! Sorry and I apologize for my very bad grammar. **

**I do thank you for reading and Reviewing.**

**Special thanks to harrypotterobsessed1234 for fixing my grammar in the last chapter! ♥ Much love everybody and I hope you are having a great week.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

When you hear people describe Alcatraz you always thought ghosts and old creepy dead men walking around. Alcatraz had been long abandoned now and was locked for reasons the public would never know. The dark and gloomy penitentiary that once had held the most dangerous inmates was empty and even a mouse could sound of an echo. With tours happening during the day there was only one option. Going late at night. They made plans to stay on the island to make sure nobody left the island by ferry and then they would raid Alcatraz that night.

"Eat something, love or at least drink some water." Draco handed her something.

"No I'm not hungry." Hermione sat with her sunglasses on and hoodie over her head.

"You haven't ate in 3 days…its not healthy." Draco handed her the water bottle and a pretzel.

"Ill, eat when I'm hungry, don't worry." She kept looking out into the bay at the bridge.

"Mother said your dead thin and I should shove it down your throat…so please eat this the normal way so I don't have to make you…your worrying me…your worrying us." He said as his wife's blonde hair underneath the hoodie blew in the cold bay breeze and her white pale face stayed still.

"I'm fine…tell them not to worry." She said her voice quiet and coarse. Her mind was somewhere else.

He breathed in and out then walked back to the group. She stood there here small hands in her hoodie. Her face looked sick and almost dead like again she had black lines underneath her eyes from lack of sleep that her sunglasses covered and her eyes weren't brown and full of honey and joy they were brown but dark and deep.

"Eat, something…." Tom Riddle came up to his daughter.

"I'm not Hun-" she was cut off.

"Eat something…its not a question it's a command…eat it." He handed her chocolate.

"I really…" she was cut off again.

"I already told you you're going to eat…!"

She was quiet "No its not that…Ill eat I'm just not eating chocolate."

He nodded "Well, get what you want."

She nodded and looked once again out into the bay hoping if she waited long enough she wouldn't be forced to eat.

He then took his daughter's chin in his hand and pulled her face towards him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked he couldn't read her eyes through sunglasses.

"Nothing." She said lying.

"Clara is going to be fine." He said watching her face turn.

"I know." She turned around and looked at the sun going down.

"…Something's troubling you." He said as she turned around.

"Yes, because I feel like maybe if I had not let her go back to New York, we wouldn't be in this mess…its my fault."

He looked stern and grabbed her shoulders "Never say that…it's not your fault."

She started crying and he held her. He then watched her pull away wipe her eyes and put her sunglasses back on.

"I won't be able to believe that until she is back…if she dies…ill blame myself."

He looked mad "You'll do no such thing…life doesn't end with one person, Iv learned that…you should learn that too."

She nodded "what time is it?"

He looked at the man's watch that was next to them. "5 PM."

Hermione nodded "okay, we go in when?"

He then said "8 PM."

Hermione nodded, it was going to be a long 3 hours ahead of her.

Before he walked away he looked back at her and said, "You're still eating."

Hermione breathed annoyed like and ignored him and looked once again at the seagulls.

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Here is the next chapter, I promise the next one will be longer! The next chapter will have more of the other people! R&R the next chapter will be up later. Love you all! Thanks again harrypotterobsessed123…you rock! ♥

**Thank you readers and reviewers.**

**Late disclaimer: I own nothing! Mrs. Rowling owns it all.**


	22. Getting Clara back

Author's note: Here is the next chapter. Just for you! Thank you for the reviews! I know I haven't been updating lately but I promise it will either be longer chapters or more chapters.

**Special thanks to: Harrypotterobsessed1234, dramione90, and xoxBEXxox for keeping the reviews coming and giving me your honest opinions. They are deeply appreciated. Thank you also to the other reviewers…your opinions and comments are important. Any spelling mistakes, like in names or spells. Please tell me so I can fix it. Don't be afraid I don't bite, I just want to fix it! **

**I love all of you! The readers and Reviewers! You all rock! Have a good week. Another chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**-Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue Jk Rowling owns the books and characters too! **

**-**

**-**

**- **

-

-

-

Eight o clock in the evening "Alcatraz." San Francisco California.

They were now inside the prison. Wind wailed through the crowded cells making it sound like people crying and in pain. The rooms were dark and gloomy and everything cased creepy shadows. The wands gave off light that brightened their path to the stairs. They were split apart and as the night grew on the colder it got. Hermione didn't feel anything she just walked around almost numb, her heart pounding. It took an hour and somehow Hermione had walked away from the group and ended up in one of the dark cells. She heard a crying or weeping sound, she had to be careful thought it could be a homeless psycho or just the wind. Then Hermione's wand gave out and the light was gone, but just before her wand gave out she saw a shiny object on the other side of the room. She quickly said the spell underneath her breath and her wand lighted once again. She rushed to the other side of the room to see a bracelet…Clara's bracelet. Hermione then walked further and further until she heard weeping. She saw a girl but it wasn't Clara.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said to the woman in her teens.

The woman stopped crying and looked at Hermione "OMYGOD!" she screamed and hit the wall "Your security aren't you…look I'm sorry but I heard a girl screaming and I came up here and there was blood lots and lots of blood!" she started crying again.

Hermione's heart sank and almost stopped "A girl?" she said almost with a voice that couldn't be heard.

The woman nodded "Did you know the girl?"

Hermione then fell to her knees and started crying the woman looked scared but said "The little girl fought hard and then they shoved a needle in her arm and she kept fighting and then before her body gave out she kicked one of the men…there was blood lots of blood."

Hermione then stopped crying just long enough to get off her knees "Where did they go?"

The woman looked up "I'm homeless, but when they saw me spying they told me to leave this here…it's a letter of some kind."

Hermione grabbed the letter and opened it fast.

Dear, Malfoys 

_**Clara will be fine. We heard about your chase through New York and San Francisco and we must say for socialites you do hunt a lot. Well, let me say we were very displeased with the adoption papers and legal matters for a Christmas gift. Imagine our surprise when we got Clara back we got 50 lawyers on our case as well. I must say Narcissa you have a charming way of pissing us off. Now we tried to play nice, but since you want Clara and we have no objections we don't mind you taking Clara, Do you really think we could handle a teenage witch. Remember when we met, and our children were getting married. We made a plan to separate them, then the mistake was born. You were the proud parents of a pureblooded witch and we were the proud parents of a pureblooded muggle we made a deal…you broke it by not making your daughter get an abortion, and now you want Clara. No! Clara is what we get for all the years we had our son taken away. I don't care if you chase her for years you obviously wont find her. At first I was against you adopting Clara because your daughter ruined my sons life he almost became president and then to have Mrs. Beautiful and blonde come into his life and have a child. So we take Clara to grow up as a muggle not a witch. Were separating her from your world for good. She is ours, not yours. **_

_**Love Cassandra.**_

-

-

-

"I always hated that bitch." Narcissa said looking mad.

"Cissy!" was all Lucious said.

"Its true, no she cant have her…I wont let her."

"Calm down!"

Hermione then laughed. She was holding something she found on the floor it was some type of drawing it was of a lighthouse and witches were on the ground in a circle.

"What?" Narcissa said to Hermione.

"I know where they are!"

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

"The day before Christmas she was giving me hints about the places her grandparents were taking her and one was Maine…she told me she remembers Maine because they say witches live there, it made her laugh…at the thought of witches living there." She was half crying half laughing.

"What were they doing here?" Draco asked.

Hermione giggled "waiting for a plane…"

"That makes since…kind of"

"They were here hiding because they knew we were here in the city."

"I get it now." Narcissa said looking at the letter.

"Well, Maine, is full of a lot of fake witches." They all laughed. This was going to be fun.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Maine was a small community but it was very cold. The house was red and a lighthouse was connected to it. They all ended up in the front yard. It was about 1 in the morning and the sea was crashing against the rocks in calm steady pulses. It was rather beautiful. As the spell unlocked the door. It creaked open. They all stepped in and a woman walked down the stairs. Scared and shocked and rather looking almost as if she was caught in the act. Hermione wasn't sure who this person was but by the gleam in Narcissa's eyes this must have been the famous Cassandra.

"Narcissa, we weren't expecting you…" she said calmly then ran for the door.

Lucious grabbed her and she gulped and giggled nervously "Now, let's not be daft."

She was shoved on a chair and then giggled nervously again "tea?"

She looked at the people in the room and then looked down "Guess not."

Narcissa then spoke up "You were always a bitch…oh yah we got your letter."

Cassandra then nervously smiled a fake smile "what letter…?"

Narcissa took out the letter Cassandra smiled and lied "O-oh that letter…its not mine."

Lucious laughed "Lying will only make it more painful."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she went up to the woman and yelled "WHERE THE HELL IS CLARA."

The woman winced "I…I-I well I…"

"TELL ME YOU WENCH!" Hermione screamed again.

Cassandra opened her mouth and closed it again "She is in the light house."

Hermione slapped her hard "that is for taking her away." She slapped her harder "that is for making me worried." She slapped her harder "that is for the nights I got no sleep." She slapped her really hard "That is for drugging her." She then punched the woman as she hit the floor and looked up at Hermione "And that is for making me climb all those stairs to go get her." She walked out of the room and out into the grass. Then threw open the lighthouse door. Draco was coming close behind.

"Clara? Clara are you here?" she yelled up the stairs and heard screaming.

Hermione started running up the cold steel steps her high hills were dragging her down..

"Clara! Were coming hold on!" she kept getting faster and faster.

She heard a man and Clara screaming. She reached the last step and saw the man trying to push Clara over the rail as she held on for dear life.

Draco punched the old man as he tried fighting back. Hermione grabbed the crying Clara.

Draco had the man on the floor in pain by his crucio curse.

"OWWW!" the old man screamed as he rived in pain.

Clara cried into Hermione's hair. Clara then felt comfort it smelt like Hermione's sweet perfume and vanilla and home. She kept sobbing as her aunt held her. Her tears soaked the sleeve of Hermione's emerald green silk dress. Hermione ran her fingers through the girl's dark hair. Clara's dress was dirty and torn the white dress stained with other peoples blood and grime. Her black and white striped stockings were torn and her legs were around Hermione's waist. She kept sobbing and Hermione bounced her up and down and tried to calm her down "shhh…its okay." Clara kept sobbing and crying.

-

-

-

-

"Hermione, do you want to get some sleep ill watch her." Narcissa said looking at Hermione hold her sons and watch Clara sleep.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Narcissa then whispered back "At least let me take one of my grandbabies" Hermione handed Barron over to his grandmother.

Hermione got up and walked out the door and handed Thomas to his father.

She turned around and looked at the girl sleeping, she looked peaceful her white silk nightgown could not be seen because of the cotton comforter that had created a cocoon around the petite girl. She was about to close the door when she heard Clara.

"Hermione!" she squealed.

Hermione walked to her side "Yes? Your safe now it's okay."

"Will you sleep with me?" she asked. Hermione looked at Draco and he then nodded and kissed his wife and then his niece.

He closed the door behind him and left.

Hermione looked at Clara and she scooted over. Hermione got in bed and just as she got comfortable Hermione watched the girl go to sleep in two seconds. Her tiny arm was around Hermione's arm and she fell asleep. Hermione closed her eyes. It had been a while since they both had any sleep.

-

-

-

-

**Author's note: like it? R&R The next chapter will be everybody again! Sorry! **


	23. Clara a lady?

Author's note: Here is the next chapter. I have to tell you, I'm sick and in a bad mood, but seeing your reviews make me feel better! Thanks! I hope you all are being smart and taking precaution during cold and flu season. I was stupid and now I have a really bad cold. So remember my friends always take medicine even when the symptoms are small. I'm not telling you this to bore you I'm telling you this because I care. Kim P.S. you know I love you all.

**Reviewers: A special thanks to those who reviewed. xoxBEXxox ,harrypotterobsessed1234, Nissangirl, Dramione90 and x.X.Loza.X.x . Your reviews made me feel better. **

**Thanks again: to the readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: yah, yah I'm not in the mood… SHE OWNS IT ALL!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was a nice evening and of course Narcissa had ladies over for poker. Clara was back to her bouncy self and very annoying ways. Hermione was doing well and they found out she was pregnant again! Ginny was due any minute and in a week Blaise and Pansy would be walking down the isle. Everything was back to normal.

"I already played, your turn Margie." Narcissa said to the other woman and she put down two cards.

"Cissy, I heard your daughter in law is pregnant again, are you excited?" a woman with black hair pinned up said sipping her wine.

Narcissa nodded "I hope I get a grand-daughter." She said as the 5 other woman giggled and nodded.

Twiggy then spoke "Well, she has 2 boys! I know what its like to have 3 there a pain in the ass. I was so happy when Hermione was born."

Everybody giggled.

"Is Clara going to be, brought into society? Like the rest of the girls?" Jane Goyle asked Narcissa.

"I actually didn't think of it." Narcissa said playing her cards again.

"I think she should, It would be a new experience for her, and right before she goes to Hogwarts." Twiggy said winking at Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded "Its up to Clara, but I'm sure that's not something she would be interested in, I mean you have dance lessons, etiquette lessons, she has to learn bloodlines, and most importantly she has to have a proper grammar and we only have 5 weeks before the ball."

Twiggy smiled "Why not let Hermione talk to her."

Narcissa then got an idea "Was Hermione ever brought into society?"

Twiggy nodded "Yes, before she was …well you know."

Everybody nodded.

One lady had to ruin it. "Clara can't be in society, she is a…well…um." Kaponia said matter of factly.

"Kaponia, we know she is a muggle-born, but entering her into society…well…she won't be able to go back to the muggle world." Narcissa said with attitude.

Clara walked into the room "Grandmother, Grandfather wants to know what time you are having tea with the minister tomorrow!"

Kaponia smiled "Well isn't this the mugblood, you should be very happy to be brought up by your aunt and uncle and grandparents, most mugbloods are dirt and you should be lucky to be able to come into society."

Clara may have been a muggleborn. But she still had her grandmother's attitude and picked up her aunt's pureblooded wit "Well, isn't it the witch the broom stuck up her ass, really most witches like you are bitches and should be treated like scum underneath the floor but you should be lucky that my grandmother enjoys your company!" Narcissa covered Clara's mouth and stopped her from proceeding.

Kaponia was speechless and mad.

The ladies laughed and until it hurt.

Clara left the room.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Kaponia said watching the ladies turn red and steam coming off her entire body.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione watched her two sons play around outside. The weather was sunny and a slight breeze and butterflies and animals came out to play, you guessed it. It was Springtime.

They were walking now and getting into everything. With the manor grounds being so large they could be adventurous and still be watched. Hermione giggled and decided to go play with them. She ran down one of the lush green hills and picked up one of the toddlers and spun him around. He giggled and the other brother tried climbing on Bones the now very large dog. He was the size of a pony and the children liked to ride him. Hermione put her son down and spun the other one around. This was a different side of the lady everybody knew, her long blonde hair was now down her usually attire was replaced with jeans and a light green shirt and a black hoodie. She was laughing and giggling the same amount as the two toddlers. The boys loved it when there mother let-loose they had quality time with them before her usual duties as a lady in society and publicity. She grabbed both their hands and spun in a circle and watched as they giggled. Hermione and her two boys fell to the ground laughing and that's how a normal Friday afternoon went on at the manor.

"No, Barron don't eat that bug." The little boy dropped it and ran to his mother.

Hermione caught him and kissed his blonde head.

"Here this looks much better to eat." She handed him a chocolate frog. He gladly excepted.

Thomas was rubbing the fat dog's stomach as the dog rolled over and shook in the grass and shook its leg and made the toddle laugh.

"Thomas, come over here to mommy." He stopped petting the dog and ran to his mother.

"Here, your favorite." She handed him a sour slug candy. After there treat they got sugar high and hyper.

She began to push them on the swings. They giggled and kept screaming as they got higher.

Hermione giggled to see her sons have a good time.

Clara then found her aunt and cousins near the manor playhouse, they had built.

"Hello, Mione." She said grabbing a swing a pushing herself.

"Hey, how was your night at your grandcissy's house?" Hermione asked pushing the boys swing.

"Fine, but she wants me to enter society." Clara said looking down at her now barefoot feet in the sand.

"Well, that's nice… why do you not want to?" Hermione asked.

Clara looked up "kind off…what do you do?"

Hermione then stopped the boys swing and let them get off and bounce to the playhouse.

Hermione sat next to Clara on a swing "Well before you have to do so many things, like etiquette lessons, dance lessons, and you have to learn bloodlines."

"Wow!" Clara said thinking…

"Yah and you have to learn your origin language." Hermione said smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Clara asked confused.

"Okay, let me explain it to you I'm a Riddle so when I was entered into society I had to learn Italian because, my family had connectivity with Italian heritage…and before I married your uncle he has French heritage, so I learned French." Hermione sat there and waited for a reaction.

"So I have to learn French because I'm a Malfoy…"

Hermione nodded. "Before your married you learn your fiancée's origin language."

Clara then coughed "wow wait! Hell! Kinda early to talk about marriage…."

Hermione giggled and started tickling Clara "and no cussing, in society either."

"Ah, St- ST op tickling me!" she giggled and screamed.

"Promise me you won't use foul language?" Hermione tickled harder

"Okay, okay I won't use foul language!" Clara screamed and giggled.

Hermione stopped and then watched Clara look down at her feet again.

"What's wrong Clara-bean?" Hermione asked using her nickname.

Clara looked up and said, "Kaponia, said I was dirt and I should be lucky."

Hermione giggled "Carla that woman is dirt and a wench, don't listen to her."

Clara smiled "I kinda told her off."

Hermione giggled "Aw, I'm so proud of you." She said giggling and hugging Clara.

Clara laughed "Okay, you're crushing me…" she said jokingly.

Hermione let go and looked at the twins who were now playing tag.

"Shall we go inside?" Hermione said getting off the swing.

Clara stood up and laughed "Yes, ism starving!"

Hermione and Clara walked to the manor as the toddlers bounced and wobbled behind them.

Author's note: like it? It gets funnier and the next chapter will definitely have the other people in it. It might come up tonight or tomorrow. Love you all. 

The very sick Kim.


	24. A wedding, and a baby

Author's note: Hello, everybody! I'm on a flight back to Los Angeles. I'm sick and I see very weird people in the airport. Everybody looks furious.

**1. A boy on a leash…CHILD ABUSE!**

**2. An old couple making out…. –Cringes-**

**3. A grown woman trying to take out whip cream from the bottom of her cup…looks like a desperate dog.**

**4. A little boy is wiping his boogers on the poor sleeping woman next to him…. And she isn't even his mother.**

**5. A man is looking at P0rno in the middle of the lobby and looking at me! EWWW! Okay, I'm going to write and get my mind off of it today! **

**Special thanks to harrypotterobsessed123, for reviewing my last chapter and those who read. It means a lot to me. You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews and that you read.**

**I'm still sick but I'm kicking! Love you all! Kim.**

**Disclaimer: You know who owns it, I'm not in the mood.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Springtime always brought sunshine and baby animals. Maybe that's why it was the perfect time for Ginny to have a baby and for Blaise and Pansy to walk down the isle. 

Hermione wasn't to sure why but somehow spring brought out the best in everybody. It was the morning of the wedding, she had a headache from the bachelorettte part Pansy had last night. She was afraid of how Draco felt, she got out of bed and walked to her closet and looked at the bridesmaid dress that was waiting. It was a light pink and had black ribbon tie it off. Not that it wasn't pretty but Hermione really wasn't a pink person. Everytime she got near a wedding she had a flashback to her wedding. It was just something that happened. Except Pansy's surprisingly was light and fruity when Hermione's was dark and romantic. She buttoned up the pearl buttons and did her hair. She looked at her mirror and realized she hadn't worn pink in literally a year and a half. She had grown to hate pink, but it was her wedding and if Ginny had to wear it and so did Kelis, she was going to. She walked downstairs and into the dinning room and received a glare from her niece who was now choking on her food.

Clara coughed on her eggs and then looked up and said with a scratchy voice "You look good in pink."

Hermione gave her a death glare that meant she wasn't in the mood.

The nine-year-old kept eating. Draco walked in and looked at Hermione and said almost shocked and scared "who died?" He had never seen her wear pink, or maybe at least not that much of it to be noticeable.

Hermione took her coffee "Nobody died, do you even know what today is?"

He looked up scared as if he had forgotten an anniversary or birthday "Umm, of course!" he lied.

Hermione then giggled "are you excited?" she was playing him and he thought he could win and get away with it.

"Of course!" he lied again and looked at the paper, hoping that the story would be in the paper somewhere.

"Why aren't you dressed for the occasion?" she played him again.

He didn't answer he was now violently looking through the paper hoping to see an article.

Hermione giggled "Okay, since you're obviously hurting yourself, its Pansy and Blaise's wedding, remember you're the best man, you had a bachelor party last night."

He sighed and the put the paper down "I knew that, I just have a major hangover from last night."

He thought he heard Hermione mumble something along the lines of "lucky bastard you get to drink."

He then read the paper normally and Clara laughed hard against the table, she loved mornings around here. They were hilarious, first her aunt was in pink and then that! Man she could get use to this.

-

--

-

-

-

"Mum not so tight!" Pansy screeched as her mother fitted her wedding dress.

"I'm trying!" the woman exclaimed.

Pansy then smiled and turned around and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You had to have a dress with 300 pink pearl buttons and 50 pink ribbons." Pansy's mother said finishing the buttons.

"I think it's my wedding, and my dress." Pansy said looking at her aunt who was rolling her eyes "You always were a spoiled brat, but we love you for that Pansy." Her aunt said fixing the veil in her hands.

"Be careful! Aunt May!"

"I heard you Pansy calm down." Her aunt said rearranging the flowers on the top of it.

Pansy smiled again "I'm a princess."

Pansy's other aunt rolled her eyes and then very annoyed said, "Yes, Pansy for the 300th time you're a princess."

Pansy then turned to her mother "You ready to give your daughter away?"

Her mother smiled as May gave her the veil "I am not the person who you have to worry about, id be more worried about your father." She fixed it in her daughters black hair.

Pansy then smiled as the veil was put on her head. Her mind was wandering 'how was her father taking it?'

-

-

-

-

A grown man sat on the stairs of the castle mad and hysterically crying.

Hermione wasn't much of a comforter any more being a Malfoy kinda hardened her up and it scared her to see a grown man and death eater in the inner circle crying.

"Ugh, there there?" she said patting his back and kinda annoyed.

"She was so beautiful as a child…and when she went to hogwarts I was so proud." He cried louder.

Hermione then smiled an uneasy smile "Well, you can be proud of her and just wait…you'll have grandchildren…-" she was cut off by a loud cry.

"GRANDCHILDREN… ugh I'm not ready to give her away!" he cried louder.

Hermione breathed in impatiently her job was to get him inside to give Pansy away in the next 10 minutes.

"Look, Mr.Parkinson…your daughter needs you to go in there and give her away…now be a grown man and go in there!"

He looked at her and then came back to his senses and stood up "Your right!"

Hermione nodded like it was working and then gave him a pep talk "Get in their Father of the bride!"

He then straightened himself out "Yah! I'm going in there!"

Hermione smiled "that's it!" she then clapped as he wiped his eyes with a hankie."

He stopped right before he got to the door and looked at the hankie and started crying again "She made this for me, a long time ago…"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Look, she is going to be upset and she needs her father to walk her down the isle…she needs you now."

He looked at Hermione and said, "you're a great friend."

Hermione nodded "Thank you now get your arse in there before I make you!"

He smirked and then walked into the castle doors with Hermione following behind.

-

-

-

-

-

He walked her down the isle, they both said yes, the reception was beautiful, they shared cake, Draco said his speech, and they left for the honeymoon. Normal wedding and Hermione was now home. She woke up that night to hear a thud and her and Draco got up and left the room. With wands drawn Hermione and Draco went downstairs to see Justin freaking out.

"Brother, calm down what's wrong?" Hermione said putting her wand away.

"SHE'S IN LABOR!" he screamed and turned in circles.

"WHAT!" Hermione then screamed and turned to Draco "You go with Justin ill get the kids, and get the nanny to take care of them and meet you at St Mungos!"

He nodded and followed Justin into the fireplace as Hermione raced upstairs to the nursery and the nanny was called except the screaming woke up Clara and she wanted to go.

"I want to go!" Clara said excited.

"Ugh…I'm not sure."

"Please!" She said again.

"Fine, let's go." Clara grabbed Hermione's hand.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Like it? I'm leaving it here. The next chapter will be up tomorrow or tonight. Not so sure, R&R sorry if its rushed I have a plane to catch! Love you all!


	25. The thing about babies is

Author's note: Hello, I'm writing this on the plane, not even sure if I'm allowed or not. I hope I don't get in trouble or anything. That would be just another cherry on top of my day! So here is the next chapter. with love, Kim

**Disclaimer… … … … … Yea … … … okay… … … … she owns it.**

**-**

**-**

**--**

Hermione waited in the waiting room Clara asleep next to her. Hermione's parents across from her. Her father wasn't showing himself, underneath a hood and hiding from the happy witches and wizards in all there joy and glory smiling and excited.

He finally broke the silence "This place is to…cheerful."

Hermione burst out laughing. Her father gave her a death glare slash smirk. Her mother started laughing hysterically.

"Well, it is a maternity ward…Babies and cheerfulness." Said Twiggy calming down.

He growled and then got up and said, "Yes, I think I need to clear my head."

Hermione then asked, "where are you going…not outside."

"No the morgue." He said smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Clara started snoring and talking in her sleep.

Twiggy giggled and said, "Maybe you should take her home."

Clara woke up and screamed "KILLER MONKEYS!"

Twiggy tried to contain her laughter.

Hermione then looked at the now blushing Clara "Are you okay?"

Clara nodded "Sorry, I shouldn't have watched that movie in kindergarten."

Hermione giggled "Well, trust me…that's the least of your problems."

Clara got up stretched and then said "What happened to dark and depressed?"

Hermione laughed "My father left to clear his head."

Clara nodded "Morgue?"

Hermione nodded.

"Smart man." Clara said smiling.

Kelis the spoke up "If Ginny's parents don't talk to her, and they find out about her having a baby wont they want to see her…I mean did you see the paparazzi outside, its bound to be in your paper tomorrow."

Hermione looked at Twiggy and she spoke "I don't know…I didn't think about it."

Twiggy spoke up "Those blood traitors…aren't coming near my grandchild."

Everybody was silent until Kelis spoke up again "What if they do?"

Twiggy breathed in "They can see all they want but they can't have her…simple."

Everybody nodded and Timothy Hermione's younger brother grumbled "Not that this isn't fun, but I could be somewhere else."

Twiggy shot him a glare and he backed down.

"What do you have to do…your 12 now." Hermione said jokingly.

"I have a girlfriend Mione!" He snapped back at her.

Hermione giggled and started laughing uncontrollably "you have a girlfriend!"

Twiggy then said "One of many!"

Timothy smiled and said "Jessica is the one I'm marrying and the other 2 are just friends…mother."

"See, mother already has an arranged marriage for you." Hermione said smirking.

Timothy then said "Yes, and she goes to Drumstrang and she comes from a very nice family…"

Hermione giggled again.

"What!" he said again seriously.

"You make her sound like a dog." She said smirking.

"…No I don't" he shot back.

"Yes you do." She shot back.

He stuck his tongue at her.

"Oh, very grown up tiny Tim."

"That's not funny! Don't call me that drastic disgusting baby nickname!"

"Tiny Tim …Tiny Tim… Tiny Tim." Hermione said again this time giggling.

"Stop it! You're the one who is married with children Hermione, so stop acting like a child!" Timothy shot back.

Hermione straightened herself in her chair and glared at him and then said "Yes, I may be married I may have children but… I can still kick your ass."

He remained quiet.

A healer came out and said, "Um, is this the family?"

Twiggy stood up excited "Yes, it is!"

The healer smiled "They have a beautiful baby girl."

Hermione then walked up "Can we see her."

The healer smiled "Of course you can."

Draco woke up and then said "Wait…what did I miss."

Hermione smiled "Jade was born."

-

-

-

-

-

The next day walking out of the hospital photographers went crazy trying to get pictures of Jade.

Ginny smiled proudly at her bundle of joy and Justin followed her out.

Hermione gave a comment to the press "I'm thrilled for the new parents, and for my new niece." People shot photos and wanted more comments.

After the hustle and bustle of paparazzi Ginny and Justin welcomed there baby home.

Hermione and Draco and Clara went home.

Everybody was excited, and in baby mood. The biggest surprise was the fact the Kelis was right.

It was a week after they brought Jade home Ginny got a letter, from her parents.

Hermione was having tea with her when it arrived and since Ginny couldn't open it, Hermione did. Hermione read it and then smirked and said "Ginny, it's your decision."

Ginny nodded and took the letter but didn't read it she folded it and put it away.

"I don't want to talk about it, at least not yet." She then picked up her baby and changed the subject.

"Jade I swear gained 2 pounds, twiggy won't stop spoiling her!"

Hermione giggled uneasy still thinking about the Weasel's … I mean Weasley's "Just wait till Christmas…and try having Narcissa as a grandmother."

**Author's note: Short… yah, I know, but the flight attendant is giving me freaky looks. R&R please! Thank you again Harrypotterobsessed123 for reviewing! **


	26. Newlyweds, parents, and school

Author's note: I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm back at one of my homes now. The airplane ride sucked, but I am calm and relaxed and ready to write.

**Reviewers: Thank you for the reviews Harrypotterobsessed123 and x.X.Loza.X.x it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It had been 3 weeks since Ginny had her baby and a week since the couple returned from their honeymoon. Clara was still doing her lessons and found out the greatest surprise, she was going to a witch and wizardry elementary school. It was like hogwarts, only pre-hogwarts. Most pureblooded children went there and it was exclusive. She was happy but unsure about the whole thing.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!" Clara said looking in the mirror at her uniform. The uniform consisted of a green plaid skirt, white dress shirt and a black tie. She hated it. Hermione giggled.

"It isn't that bad, Clara." Hermione tried to reassure her.

"Yes, it is…" Clara said looking in the mirror disgusted.

Narcissa smiled "Just wait till you see the hogwarts uniforms."

Clara's face went pale.

"I'm getting these disgusting foul clothes off!" she said pushing the seamstress out of the way and heading for the dressing rooms.

Hermione giggled "I think you look cute!"

Inside the dressing room she heard "I look like a doll, I hate dolls."

Hermione laughed as the girl stepped out and almost threw the clothes at the witch.

"What am I learning there anyway?" Clara said putting on her black robe.

"Latin, French, Italian and early spells, also animal and creature sciences."

Clara looked overwhelmed.

Narcissa then grabbed the bag with her uniform inside. "Here." She handed Clara the bag.

"Lunch…?" Hermione asked the two other ladies.

Narcissa smiled "Yes, and we can discuss some things there."

-

-

-

-

Ginny held Jade who was sleeping and holding onto her mother pinky.

Her father came in and smiled "theirs my lovelies." He said almost cheerful.

Ginny didn't look too cheerful.

"What's wrong love?" Justin asked taking his daughter in his arms and cradling her.

Ginny handed him another letter and he replied "They keep sending you letters?"

Ginny nodded "Why, they don't take interest in my marriage but they do take interest in my child…it annoys me." She said kissing Jade's little cheek.

"Well, love what do you think we should do about it?"

Ginny then sat down in a chair "I don't know…I really dot want to face my parents or Potter for that matter."

He nodded "Well? Any suggestions."

Ginny then looked up "Face them…tell them I'm sick and tired of their crap…move on."

He then smirked "Mother would pay galleons to see that happen and to see your mothers face."

"Well I'm more interested in sending them a howler or letter." Ginny said

He looked disappointed "or we could do that."

Ginny giggled and took out a paper and quill "Where do I start?"

Justin looked at his wife and shrugged "I don't know them…all I know is that they are blood traitors that pissed me off when they chose scarhead over there own daughter."

She then started writing "You gave me a start."

"Tell them they won't be able to see their grand daughter." Twiggy said coming behind them. Then took her grand child and started bouncing the bundle up and down.

The baby smiled and gleamed and cooed.

Twiggy smiled "Yes that's right, you know who your grandmother is don't you…yes."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pansy and Blaise were living like normal Newlyweds, in love with each other and having sex to make up for everything, and every little fight. Going to dinners, learning to spread their time, and the cute little things.

Today was a different day, and Blaise was in hell. Pansy decided that today, she was going to be a domestic goddess and cook! Not only did he have to eat whatever she cooked he had to look like he enjoyed it.

"Try this…" she handed him a plate of something, he had never seen before and it smelt foul.

He took a bite and smiled even though he wanted to spit it out and run.

Pansy looked happy "Did you like it?"

He nodded and she turned around he took a napkin and spit it out then swallowed his wine to get the flavor out of his mouth.

Pansy turned around and saw the food gone "All done? Already? All well just wait till desert." She turned around and walked towards the oven.

Blaise then saw a smart way out of his problem. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her and said "Are you my desert my Pansy a la mode?" She giggled and turned to face him putting her hands around his neck "maybe?"

He then picked her up and carried her on his back and went upstairs.

"Blaise…the pie in the oven its going to burn!" She said as he carried her upstairs.

Blaise then shot back "Let the house elves do it!"

She giggled the whole way up to the bedroom.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Clara sat at lunch and asked more questions.

"So, ill be at a school that promotes Slytherin pride." Clara eyed the two women across from her.

Hermione nodded "The elementary schools that promote Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are…well lets just say they are-" she was cut off by Narcissa.

"Really underprivileged and scummy… plus you are going to be in a school that promotes Slytherin and Ravenclaw…other houses would not be acceptable."

Clara nodded and looked at Hermione who was looking through her bags and handed Clara book.

"What's this?" Clara asked looking at the green book.

"A handbook for the school." Hermione said looking at the book.

Clara opened it and started reading "Did you go here Mione?"

Hermione looked up "My mother says I did, but I don't remember."

Clara looked at Narcissa "Did Draco go there?"

Narcissa nodded "Yes, and it's the best education you can get before you go to hogwarts."

Clara nodded and put the book away. "So when do I start school?"

"Next week." Hermione said smiling.

Clara slumped down "Just great."

Narcissa then coughed a correction cough and said "Clara Madeline Malfoy, sit up straight, isn't that one of your lessons with your tutor, especially with you being brought into society in less then 3 months!"

Clara sat up straight and regained her posture.

"Much better" Hermione said winking at Clara.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: R&R please. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, I hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking since I'm up suffering from a cough that ill write another chapter and stay up late. Do you think I update too much? Or update to soon?

Thanks and love you all! ♥


	27. A close call

Author's note: Yah, I stayed up and wrote another chapter! This has been in my mind for awhile. I hope you enjoy it! Warning, there are some adult themes in this chapter.

**Love the reviewers and readers! ♥ Much love!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Malfoy Manor… 6 am Clara's bedroom.**

"Wake up sleepy!" said Hermione as Clara groaned and turned over ignoring her aunt.

Hermione then grabbed a side of her blanket and tugged as Clara fell from her bed.

"Aunt Mione…its 6 am?" she said almost half-asleep.

"I know and its time for your little booty to get ready for school."

"No…its time for my little booty to go back to bed." She said getting on top of the bed again.

Hermione sighed "GET UP!" she screamed and Clara woke up again and then threw a pillow "NO!"

Hermione let her fall asleep and then thought of something "KILLER MONKEYS!"

Clara jumped up screaming "Where! OMYGOD WHERE?"

Hermione giggled and then pointed to the bathroom. Clara then picked herself up and made her way to the bathroom cursing underneath her breath.

"I heard that!" Hermione said silently laughing.

She then heard Clara's bathroom door slam and then smiled, her job was done for the morning.

Clara sluggishly poured water on her face and then got into the shower. She hated Mondays. The worst part was, she was starting school and late, she didn't start in august like the rest of the kids her age and now she was going to be behind in classes. This was not her day.

Hermione on the other hand was having a great day. She went down and made sure Clara had a breakfast ready and then sat down, Draco wouldn't wake up for at least another hour.

Clara walked in the dinning room her uniform was neatly pressed and her tie hung carelessly around her neck she had green and black striped knee high and black converse on. Her hair was put in a green headband and lime green nail polish shined against her pale fingers.

Hermione smiled "You look very…punk rockerish."

Clara then smirked "Well, I gave it my own touch."

Hermione nodded "I can see that."

"Well, when am I going to school?"

"When you're done with breakfast"

Clara began to eat. Her stomach was in knots and she had no clue why.

-

-

-

-

Hoagsmede… The Nook and Cranny café.

Ginny looked up at Twiggy and smiled "So you summoned me to breakfast." Ginny said looking at her sleeping child in the bassinet next to her side.

Twiggy smiled "The three most beautiful sights: A summer garden in bloom, a ship at sea and a woman after the birth of her child."

Ginny Smiled "That's beautiful, where did you hear that?"

Twiggy smiled "I guess my mother's mother's mother."

Ginny smiled "well…then it must be true!"

Twiggy smiled but then her smile turned into an angry smirk and a roll of the eyes.

Ginny turned around to see her own mother walking into the café.

She whispered "Audrey, what do we do? I didn't tell her we were meeting here."

Twiggy then said, "Ignore her...if she is smart shell leave."

Ginny felt bad and it was hard for her to ignore her mother, just disappearing that night after Harry broke up with her and going against them and marrying into the enemy's family and having a child with the Dark Lord's son. She couldn't just ignore the woman. Twiggy saw it in Ginny's eyes, her weakness, her sadness, her anger and her annoyance.

"Do you want to leave?" Twiggy asked

Before she could answer Mrs.Weasley walked to the table…it was to late. Ginny's heart almost stopped cold, this was uncomfortable.

"Well isn't it a wonderful day to be with your friend Ginerva?" Molly Weasley said smiling.

Ginny remained silent and looked at Twiggy with tears about to appear in her eyes.

She was about to get the urge to leave the café but she felt Twiggy's hand on her knee telling her they weren't leaving for anybody.

Twiggy decided to play stupid and make Molly pissed so she smiled a fake mean almost scary smile and said "Hello, I'm Audrey Riddle, Ginny's mother in law…and you are?"

Molly's face got red, she wasn't sure if it was from anger or from jealousy.

Twiggy then looked at Ginny and said "Ginny, we must be getting to our spa appointment, And Jade's playdate." Ginny nodded still hypnotized by her emotions and stood up shaky and grabbed her baby's bassinet handle and remained silent.

Twiggy then stood up and looked at Molly "It was nice meeting you, um…what was your name again?"

Molly stood there silent and said "Molly…Molly Weasley,"

Twiggy smirked and followed Ginny outside of the café with baby Jade giggling away.

-

-

-

-

-

Blaise found himself tied to the bed. Pansy smiled.

He was blindfolded and not sure what was going to happen to himself. Pansy then crawled on the bed. Right before she could kiss him they heard their worst nightmare.

"Woo-hoo Pansy its your mother dear, where are you?" the voice rang through the halls.

"Oh shit!" Blaise said still tied to the bed.

Pansy got on top of him and began to untie him and he fell into the bed she took of his blindfold and then pulled him onto the floor. They were both giggling.

"Pansy dear I heard a loud bang, is everything alright?" she said right outside the door.

Pansy and Blaise giggled quietly on the floor.

"Are you in there…I'm coming in…" she turned the handle.

Blaise and Pansy gave each other a worried look…they both crawled to the bathroom as fast as they could and closed the door. Pansy turned on the shower and Blaise got into the shower.

Pansy's mother walked in and saw the room neat and untouched… "Pansy dear, are you here?"

Blaise grabbed Pansy who was in lingerie into the shower. Pansy then fell against his chest laughing. His arms wrapped around her as they both got soaking wet. Him in his boxers and her in a shimmery short nightgown. The warm water trickled down their bodies.

Pansy's mother opened the bathroom door luckily the shower wasn't translucent.

"Oh, Well I guess you're in the shower then dear." Pansy's mother left the bathroom and then the room.

Blaise then said to her "Your mother doesn't write or floo before she visits?"

Pansy put her head against the tile laughing "I guess not."

Blaise smirked "That was incredibly, fun…and naughty."

She giggled "Well we better get out…and out of these wet clothes."

Blaise then grabbed her waist "Well since were already in the shower, we can do both right here."

Pansy agreed.

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

Author's note: So this is the chapter I stayed up writing. Thanks again to those who review and do what you do! 


	28. akward moments

Author's note: Hello! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! You Rock! You keep me writing.

**I love you all. Here is the next chapter. Just so you know, I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be. I might continue and make a third, but I'm kinda getting ahead of myself, I think. I might just do a series of oneshots after this of different events… I'm not sure yet. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know that I know that we know that she knows that she is the person who owns the characters.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Durigarde Academy. **

Clara sat in her new classroom. The bell had just rang…she wasn't nervous Malfoys weren't nervous. She sat up straight, while she saw others slumped. Only one other person sat up straight and that was a girl with long blonde hair. She wondered if she was going to be brought up into society as well. After she got lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize all eyes were on her.

"Silence, class…before we get started there is a new student." 'The teacher seemed nice, but she could turn at any moment' Clara thought to herself.

Before she knew everybody was staring at her 'OMYGOD what do I do?' she thought in her head and looked around.

"This is Clara Malfoy." The teacher said forcing a smile.

Clara smiled but didn't show herself that much.

"Well, since we all have been properly introduced lets get started with class." The teacher then took out her wand and the chalk magically started moving and writing on the board.

Clara looked around and everybody was writing notes down in there notebooks. So she took out her notebook and began to write to. This was actually rather easy for her, her tutor had taught her this already.

By the end of the hour the teacher had stopped writing and walked around the classroom.

Clara was done with her notes and was looking around at the classroom.

Before she knew it the teacher had grabbed her notebook and began to read over her notes. The teacher put it down and said "Good, now read something."

Clara listened and pulled out a book and read. She wasn't really reading, she was still nervous…she knew nobody. Would she fit in?

The bell rang.

"Everybody meet me here for magical creature sciences."

Students grudged and grunted but put their stuff away.

Clara walked to the blonde girl and said "Excuse me where do we go now?"

The blonde girl smiled and then said "Lunch…here come with me."

Clara took a deep breath, she met somebody.

They walked to lunch together nobody asked her questions on the way there, they really didn't care.

Once she sat down and looked at the food, the blonde girl laughed and poked Clara's head "Hi, I'm Ing, by the way."

"Nice to meet you… is your name Ingrid?" Clara asked eating some bread.

Clara then snapped "eww, my mother uses that name! I hate it! …. Just call me Ing."

"Okay, Ing…call me Clara." Clara said smiling.

Ing smiled and then spoke in a squeaky very refined voice "Well, Ingrid you must be brought into society! Straighten UP!" This made Clara laugh.

Ing stopped and then said "yah, that's my mother for you."

"So what are your parents like? Are they hardcore Slytherin millionaires like the rest of us or are they Slytherin but not that caring what there image looks like?"

Clara was shocked by the question "Well, my mother I guess you can say is Hermione and My Father is Draco so I guess the first and second one."

Clara looked stunned "You…you are related… YOU'RE RELATED TO CELEBRITIES!" she screamed all excited!

People at the table listened in.

"Well, I really don't think of them as celebrities."

"Are you kidding me! There in every magazine, and every paper, and…wow!"

Clara's cheeks got red from embarrassment.

A girl across the table smiled and said, "Welcome to the school, so your related to whom?"

"Hermione Malfoy is…well my mother."

"You lucky bitch!" the girl across the table said in a friendly matter.

"By the way I'm Jane…and I'm sure you've met Ing."

Ing nodded and was looking through witch weekly.

"Here! Theirs you're aunt"…she turned a few pages "Here she is again."…Turned more pictures "again…"

Clara then said, "I get it…thy are everywhere."

Ing smiled "Well, at least your parents aren't all stuck up and snotty…wait that makes your grandfather…WOW…most guys would be dating you left and right…. Especially… with the dark lord as your grandfather."

Clara didn't say anything back to the last comment, yah he was her adoptive grandfather, but the weren't very close. She began to think "Was anybody ever close to him, well except Twiggy…eww dirty thoughts dirty thoughts!"

She snapped back out when the bell rang.

"Lets get to class, before the teacher gets all I'm THE superior on our asses!" Ing said making the girls laugh.

-

-

-

-

-

Twiggy left Ginny in town at her spa appointment. Jade was at a playdate. This was her time to relax, or though she thought.

She walked into the spa and walked up to the main desk.

The light brunette receptionist smiled "Mrs. Riddle, we have been expecting you."

Cho Chang looked up from her magazine to see a very thin and beautiful Ginny Weasley. Her auburn red hair was up in a neat and perfect bun. Pearls and diamonds hung from her neck and her black and white dress was stunning, as was her silk black robe that hung off her shoulders. She looked happy.

Cho then stood up and walked to the desk and the receptionist smiled and said "Mrs. Potter, your appointment doesn't start for another hour, you can leave and come back."

Ginny didn't even look at her, she sat there and looked through her rather expensive looking handbag and then handed the receptionist an envelope.

Cho was wondering what was in the envelope.

"Oh. No… I cant come I'm busy here…and with my mother in law." The receptionist said smiling but looking like she really wanted to go.

"You have to go Amber, Its Hermione's baby shower! She'd love it if you came." Ginny then smiled back ignoring Cho and rather forgetting she was even there.

The receptionist or as Ginny called her Amber Then said, "Isn't there going to be a lot of people?"

"Yes, everybody who is anybody, woman wise is going to be there." Ginny said then winked at Amber.

Amber then said "Gin, they are waiting for you in the back…don't waste your whole appointment talking to me!"

Ginny smiled and handed her a cookie "got it from the café this morning, your favorite."

Amber smiled "Love yea, Gingin"

"Got your back bitch." Ginny said giggling and walking through the doors.

Cho then looked at the receptionist "So she…is married?" knowing Ginny was her husbands ex.

Amber smiled "Yes, and had a baby to…Jade is her name I believe."

Cho then smiled a fake smile, and then said, "Have a good day." Walked out of the spa to talk to Harry.

-

-

-

-

-

Pansy and Blaise were enjoying a day at an animal show with Dragons and different baby animals and creatures.

"Aww look a baby one…" she pointed to the creature.

The little thing looked horrified and started whining.

"Aww, the poor thing, why is it crying?" Pansy said wanting to go in there and give it a hug, knowing Blaise wouldn't let her near it.

"I don't know but these events make me jumpy, trying to sell creatures, is hard…bad enough when they make it into a circus!" Blaise said looking around while Pansy tried to cheer up the little crying creature.

"Its okay, little fella, your okay, nobody is going to hurt you." Pansy said smiling.

She then heard a loud roar and in front of her was the creature's mother.

Pansy then looked up scared and interested and smiled.

Blaise grabbed Pansy by the waist and pulled her back.

"Blaise she's just protecting her baby, it's alright" Pansy said laughing.

"Well so am I." Blaise shot back.

Pansy turned around laughing… "I love you."

"Love you to."

Author's note: the next chapter is finished, there will probably be another one, to come tonight.


	29. Real age?

Author's note: Than you for the reviews, Sorry for the late update. Here is the next chapter. I love it! I love all of you!

Reply: Demoness-MarlestonWells9ner I LOVE IT I LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! Keep up the corrections! Not every single correction and I love your ideas and I will be sending you corrections for me! You totally rock! Love you. I will be messaging you or I will send you my email address!

Dramione90 thanks! Harrypotterobsessed123 thank you, x.X.Loza.X.x thank you, and xoxBEXxox thanks you thank you thank you! You rock! Love you all for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Don't sue me…. Please…pretty please.

-

-

-

-

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny were back to their normal ways, with the kids and their husbands busy they had time to themselves. What a better way then hanging out in Hoagsmede. The three were back and wearing their signature color black.

"So ladies, now that we have shopped till we cant shop no more, we have bought more shoes then can fit in our closets and we have enough bags to call us a delivery system…what do we do next?" Pansy said in the middle of the two.

"I say…lunch." Ginny said smiling.

"You always think about lunch…but I agree." Hermione said holding her stomach and giggling.

"Here lets go to the rain and dribble restaurant." Pansy said pointing to the nice little restaurant.

They entered and sat down.

"I'm so hungry!" Ginny said looking at the menu.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not that hungry, I'm going to eat a salad." Hermione said looking at the salad menu.

"Me to…Hermione." Pansy said looking at her menu.

The other two girls stopped looking at their menu and looked at Pansy.

Pansy kept looking at her menu then looked up "what?"

Ginny then looked at her menu and said "nothing…."

Hermione looked at her menu and then picked a salad and sipped her tea.

The waiter took their orders and menus and left the table.

Pansy then smiled and looked at the two other women who were eyeing her weirdly.

"What!" She said again only more aggravated.

Hermione then said "I made a comment about being pregnant and you agreed, which only means-"

She was cut off by Ginny "YOUR PREGNANT!"

Pansy looked down at her lap and then looked up again "well…um…I-"

"Spit it out Pansy" Ginny said anxiously.

Hermione hit Ginny on the arm in a scolding manor "Gin! Pansy would tell us if she was."

Pansy then blurted out her answer.

-

-

-

-

-

Clara sat in her lessons with her tutor, Jack. Her tutor was boring her out of her mind and she decided today she was going to listen to her ipod. She hid it beneath her clothes. Jack was funny, when he got into his lessons. He wouldn't shut up and wouldn't stop talking so she would simply listen to her music. Jack was a gay wizard, one of the few. He was a feminine wizard and it made Clara laugh when he said certain words. He was a tall man and his brown hair was always done and his clothes were always matching and neat.

He also threw fits when Clara didn't know the difference between pink and peach shades. So Clara just learned to ignore some of his bits.

"Clara are you listening to me?" Jack said and looked at the girl who was relaxing with her feet on the table.

"CLARA!" he yelled again but got no reply.

He then walked up to the girl and put his hand on her head.

This apparently frightened her and she looked up. "Yes, Jack?"

"Have you been listening?" he asked and then sat across from her on the other side of the table.

"Ugh, what would be the right answer right now?" she said smiling.

He then huffed an annoyed breath and slapped her legs off the table and handed her a book.

"What's this?" she said opening the page and looking disgusted.

"A book…you know the thing you read." He said in a smart-ass tone.

"I meant jack-ass what is it about?" Clara said back.

"You remind me of Bellatrix when she was growing up…. So evil and witty." He said making her roll her eyes and open the book.

"You remind me of a jack-ass I once knew." She said turning the page ad not reading.

"Your facial expressions remind me of your grandmother growing up." He said smirking.

Clara looked up annoyed "You tutored them to?"

"Yes, and?" he said annoyed as well.

"How old are you?" Clara said in a disgusted tone.

"None of your business child!" he squeaked as if he was a woman asked her real age and weight.

Clara giggled. "So this books about what?"

"Bloodlines, family tress, deaths all that good stuff." He said smirking and sipping his tea.

"I spit in that." She said with an evil grin on her face.

He spit his tea out across the room and coughed "you what!"

"I'm just kidding!" she said and watched his face turn snotty again.

"You little…" he started.

"Thanks, I know it!" she said turning the pages.

He rolled his eyes and put his cup down.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" he asked annoyed and wiping tea off his shirt with a napkin.

"What's your last name?" she asked looking at the book.

"Its…Bo- wait a minute you little…evil" he looked at the book and realized what she was doing.

She smiled evilly "I will find your age out…."

"You wish…have fun studying." He said looking at her annoyed and pissed.

"I will…even if I have to ask around."

"Whatever just read the bloody book." He rubbed his head and then heard the clock chime meaning there little session was over.

Clara stood up and then grabbed her stuff and walked over to the fireplace and her last words were " I WILL FIND OUT YOUR AGE YOU OLD BAT!"

He cringed and then she was gone.

"I hate that child." He muttered to himself.

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Like it? Yes…no… maybe so? Thanks for the reviews and I will have another chapter up. In the next chapter you'll find out if Pansy is pregnant and I will have Kelis and more people in the story! Love you all! ♥


	30. Arrested and punished

Author's note: Yah, I'm back and I can now write! I love you all!

Here is the next chapter, and if you send me corrections for a review I thank you for them, but I won't correct my stories until they are finished, sorry I procrastinate!

Thank you again to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: … ugh… yah. She owns it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione sat there in shock. "You are really…Pre… no really?"

Pansy nodded.

Ginny giggled "Knew it!"

"No you didn't!" Hermione snapped.

"I knew shed get pregnant…Merlin! Did you see them at dinner last week they were all over each other." Ginny said smirking.

Hermione scolded her with a hit again. "Lets not forget after you two were married you and him were like a free porno and a dinner…the only thing missing was the erotic music and stripper poles and neon lights." Hermione said sipping her water and taking a bite of her salad.

"How do you know what a porno looks like Hermione?" Pansy said giving her beading eyes.

Ginny stared…"Were you in one?"

"I'm not going to even answer that!" Hermione said looking at them with a death glare.

Ginny was suspicious and kept staring.

Pansy was also wondering.

"What?" Hermione said again only a little more evil.

They said nothing and kept staring.

"Look… we were celebrating Pansy being pregnant…so cheers Pansy Congrats…" Hermione said lifting up her glass.

"You're right." Ginny said picking up her glass and hitting Hermione's glass.

Pansy stopped staring and joined the three in a cheer.

After that Ginny then giggled "So Hermione, are you sure there aren't any muggle videos out there?"

Hermione instead of hitting her threw a roll at her.

"Ow…seriously Hermione a roll?" Ginny said rubbing her head.

Pansy giggled.

Hermione smiled.

-

-

-

-

Clara and Ingrid were shopping minding their own business.

"That's cute…so is that." Ingrid was pointing to 20 things.

"Yah, get it if you want." Clara said back.

"Hey, ladies…what's up Ing, whites up Clara?" A boy looked at them.

Clara smiled "Oh…hey Craig." This was Ing's boyfriend.

Ingrid laughed "Hey! Getting school supplies?" she said to the 2nd year Slytherin.

"Yep, hey you want to have some real fun tonight?" He said smirking and sounding like he wanted to do something against the law.

Ingrid smiled like she had done something before "As long as you have a plan to not get caught!" she said almost in a whisper of excitement.

It only seemed like a minute and they were looking at Clara like they wanted an answer.

"So are you in?" Craig said and she knew she would look like a dork and unslytherin if she didn't…this would also make her popular at Hogwarts next year.

"Ugh…yah." Clara said thinking of what the hell she got herself into.

Ing smiled and then grabbed Clara's arm and then whispered as they followed Craig out side of the store "Just follow me and do as I do and you'll fit in…"

Clara nodded…she had no clue what she was in for.

-

-

-

-

Inside a café Ron and Harry sat down and looked out the window.

Harry was reading the paper and saw Hermione's and Draco's face eon the front page.

"Merlin, another story…I'm sick and tired of it." Ron said drinking his butterbeer.

"What are you sick and tried of?" Pavarti sat down next to her redheaded husband and then looked at the paper "Well Ron you'll just have to get use to it…they practically own everything…and they are rich." She then started gossiping with Cho.

Harry now was reading the sports.

Cho spoke up "Isn't that girl Clara Hermione's niece?"

"I don't know…why?" Pavarti said looking out of the window next to their table.

"Oh, just guessed, maybe we could get her to tell us some stuff…. I don't know bribe her." Cho said giving Pavarti a sneaky smile.

"Boys we are leaving for a walk." Cho said and the boys just waved them off like they weren't listening the whole time.

"Gossip, gossip, gossip!" Pavarti said grabbing her purse.

-

-

-

-

"Hello, Clara isn't it?" Pavarti smiled.

"Maybe…who are you-" Clara was cut off by Ingrid.

"Who the hell are you two…wait let me guess…Two old bags or sexual molesters."

They gave Ingrid evil death glares and she smirked.

"Look…you child…we were just being friendly!" Pavarti spit out.

Ingrid then laughed "right…sure."

Cho then looked at her and said, "we were talking to Clara, not you!"

Ingrid backed up and then gave Clara the 'tell them to fuck off ' look.

"Yes?" Clara asked annoyed.

"Well, we were in the café over there and we were wondering…does your aunt have any other children?" Cho said smiling as kindly as she could.

Clara gave her the ' you're a weird ass' look.

"Nevermind…we will be meeting you…later." Pavarti said seeing their husbands leave the café.

Clara just stood there smirking and with her arms crossed and turned around and looked at Craig and Ingrid. They were with Craig's other friends and laughing.

"Hello, you must be Clara…" One of the other guys said smiling making Clara almost faint.

"Hello." Clara said and nodded.

The rest of the group consisted of Craig, Ingrid, a blonde girl and then the guy that asked Clara her name.

Ingrid then said, "Okay, This is Craig my boyfriend…you already know that, this is Cleo the blonde cheeky girl, and this is…Derek."

Derek smiled and then said "Is Clara…in?"

Ingrid nodded "Yah, she is! Duh… her grandfather is you-know-who!"

They all nodded and Clara mind wandered 'what the hell were they going to do!'

-

-

-

-

Hermione walked into the shiny and dirty office of azkaban prison.

She walked up to the officer there and then said, "I'm here to bail out…Clara Malfoy."

With the flick of his wand he looked at a paper and then said "Here take these papers and sign them."

Hermione grabbed them but didn't move… "Ugh, was she actually put in prison?"

The officer looked up "No, she was put in the system, but she was put in solitary confinement which is a room far away from real criminals…and dementors, where we put all juvenile delinquents."

Hermione nodded nervously then walked away and walked back up to the desk "Is she going to need bail or anything…if so ill just pay it here."

"No, mam she is let go on promise to appear in front of a juvenile court judge." He said looking at his papers.

Hermione nodded and walked away again then walked back up.

"Yes…?" He said annoyed "what now?"

"Ugh, yah she really is a good kid, I don't know why she would do this." She said nervously.

Then Draco and her in laws walked into the office.

"Where is she?" Narcissa said upset and worried.

"If one dementor laid one little icy finger on her head ill swear I will-"

"She was put in solitary confinement…shell be out shortly." Hermione said sitting down.

They joined her in the other chairs.

Hermione signed the papers got up and handed them to the officers as two other guys walked in.

The men were obviously drunk and wearing nice robes untucked and looked like they had gotten back from a party.

They walked up to the officer and said, "Were here for Craig Loobigini"

Hermione then said, "was that who Clara was with?"

"Yes our brother, youngest actually, this is our 5th time bailing him out…and you are?" they said hoping that she was single, she looked about 18 still.

Hermione then smirked and looked at her dress that fit her curves and showed cleavage and closed her robes "I'm her mother…her married mother."

The guys looked shocked "danm…good genes." One of the guys said the other nodded and said "Really good…"

Draco came behind his wife and smirked at the guys in front of him. "Let's sit down dear." He grabbed her away as the guys checked her out.

Draco sat down angry "I can't believe they hit on you…seventh year slytherins none less."

"It's not my fault!" Hermione said angry and folded her arms.

"You weren't really helping the matter by flirting!" he said angry and almost on the verge of pissed.

"I wasn't flirting!" she exclaimed and then huffed.

"Nevermind!" he said and folded his arms.

"Fine!" she said back and looked the other way.

"Won't be the last time people hit on you…take me for instance." Narcissa said underneath her breath.

Her husband eyed her suspiciously.

The officer then yelled "Clara Malfoy case number 3307666 is being released now."

They all stood up as Clara walked out her eyes bloodshot and her once tied hair down and strangely and her dress loosely tied around her.

The guys got up and started talking to her "So Clara are you coming to the party Thursday?"

Hermione was actually surprised they had the audacity to talk to her in front of them!

Clara smirked as the officer took of her handcuffs "You know it Jackson!"

Hermione walked up to her "Hello, remember me, the lady who runs your life, bailed you out! Yah…were having a long talk when we get home." She pulled her towards the door.

Clara then looked up and then yelled behind her "Hey Jackson and Jason tell your brother his ass is getting kicked when me and Ing are back together!"

They started laughing "You know it C.C.!"

She was apparently drunk on firewhiskey.

-

-

-

-

When they got back to the manor they weren't happy.

Well except for the highly intoxicated Clara. Who was giggling and hiccuping the whole way down the hallway to the dinning room.

Once there they all sat down and stared at her as she laughed and hiccuped and stared at them in a gaze.

"Clara I have never heard of a 10 year old being arrested…it's just…people your age don't do things like this!" Hermione said staring at her.

"Yes, I mean I hear about 13 year olds…but 10 year olds…. No… never." Narcissa added.

They all looked at her and she was laughing into the table.

"CLARA LOOK AT US!" Narcissa yelled.

She looked up from the table still laughing and said "thirteen!" she slammed her head down on the table making them all look concerned.

"Thirteen what?" Draco said sternly.

She rose her head up again "Theby thinkf I'm thirteeniytre" she said giggling but this time she hiccuped and slammed her head on the table and didn't make a sound.

Hermione got out of her chair concerned and raced to the other side and poked Clara but got no response.

"OMYGOD!" she screamed.

Lucius then got up and since he had experience with drunk people he walked up to his granddaughter checked her pulse and then said "She's not dead just out cold." Narcissa then smirked and said "Just leave her there till the morning and we will come back when she wakes." 

They all agreed and left.

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

The next morning she heard chiming and she woke up and covered her ears and moaned still in the chair "where the hell am I?" she said as she opened her eyes and saw people sitting in the chairs at the table.

"Morning, sunshine!" Hermione said looking at papers and sipping her coffee.

Clara held her head and then mumbled "what the hell, is everybody here for?"

Narcissa was smiling, and normally Narcissa wouldn't wake till at least 11 in the morning.

Bellatrix and Twiggy and even Tom Riddle and Kelis was at the table.

"What time is it?" Clara mumbled and then let out a grunt of pain to her head.

Twiggy then smiled and said "6 am…bright and early!" almost singing it.

Clara grabbed her head and moaned "stop singing…please."

Bellatrix got up and then yelled, "IT'S CALLED A HANGOVER!" she then giggled and sat down again.

Clara grabbed her head and squinted as her head banged and almost burned. "Ugh…"

"Want something to eat?" Kelis asked kindly.

Clara nodded.

The elf brought her water and bread.

She looked up "ha…very funny I'm laughing so hard." She said almost in a pissed mood still groggy.

Hermione then said "Clara what do you think about these pictures for Christmas cards this year?" she slid Clara's mug shots towards her.

"…" She was silent.

"Well?" Hermione said every body stared at Clara who was now dazed into her mug shots.

"Clara?" Narcissa said as the girls started to hyperventilate.

"OMYGOD! OMYGOD…I was arrested!" she said in shock and then looked at her fingers still stained with fingerprint ink "OMYGOD I WAS ARRESTED!" she then looked at her hair "NO…. NO…no I was NOT ARRESTED!" she then started shaking. "Will, I be going back…SHIT! NO…. I wasn't arrested… this is a joke… ha ha ha HA!" she then jumped out of her chair and looked at the mug shot again " I WAS ARRESTED!"

Bellatrix laughed and then said, "She is going loony! And she wasn't there for more then a couple hours!"

Everybody looked at Clara who was freaking out and cussing.

"Tell us what you did…and how you got in this mess." Draco said making Clara turn around and sit down.

"Well…I actually don't remember much…just taking shots of tickling tequila and firewhiskey." Clara said looking at the table.

"Why did you even do that…it's illegal until your 18." Lucius said folding his arms.

"The people I hang out with…well, I told them my age and they said I acted 13 so….I just kinda drank the same amount Ing did…and-"

"So where's Ingrid now?" Kelis asked and everybody stared at her.

They all looked at Clara "She has been arrested before, so I'm guessing she has to stay there longer."

"She has been arrested before, sometimes I swear you're actually blood related to Hermione!" Kelis mumbled to herself and everybody heard her. They ignored it and stared at Clara.

Clara stood up, "Can I go upstairs now?"

Hermione looked at the rest and they all nodded. "Wait in the waiting room…till we are ready for you." Clara did as she was told.

Right when she left everybody looked at Hermione and Kelis copied them not knowing why they did this.

Hermione looked scared "what?"

"What did Kelisandra mean when she said Clara should be blood-related?" Twiggy said smirking.

Hermione didn't answer.

Kelis giggled "Come on Hermione! You didn't tell them…your wanted in like 3 states…you didn't tell them you've been arrested 13 times…come on Hermione... Me and you…stealing cars, terrorizing neighborhoods…remember!"

Everybody looked shocked.

Draco then laughed "And…I thought you were just a bookworm…boy was I wrong."

Hermione then looked around and said "Hey, when was this about me!"

Tom riddles stood up and His wife followed "Well, I have business to maintain, and Hermione…"

"Yes, father…" she mumbled underneath her breath and glared at Kelis. Everybody heard her.

"Next meeting…I will have your police file…just for fun." He said laughing.

She glared art Kelis.

"What? I thought he wouldn't be able to get muggle mug shots?" Kelis said and looked at the shocked Malfoys.

Hermione then said "My father can get whatever the hell he wants with a snap of his finger and a point of his wand!"

Kelis then giggled and said "I'm going to go sit with Clara in the other room, I guess I'm in trouble to." She got up and while she was backing out of the room said "Remember before you decide to ground me…I was the one next to you in those jail cells asking you what was next!" She said jokingly and ducking out of the room as a cup hit the door thrown from Hermione.

"What was that about?" Narcissa said smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes "A friend will bail you out when your arrested but a best friend will be next to you asking you what's next."

Bellatrix had Clara's mug shot and she was staring at it.

"What are you doing Bella?" Narcissa said wondering why she could stare at it for so long.

Bellatrix looked troubled and then said, "Was…did I look fat in my mug shot?"

Some people at the table snorted and snickered…Bellatrix shot them death glares.

Hermione then said "what do we do with Clara…as a punishment?"

Draco then stopped snickering and said, "I guess…we could ground her."

Hermione shuddered and said, "You just sounded like my parents!"

Draco then said, "Let me remind you Hermione, we are parents."

Hermione nodded "Yes, but…this wasn't on the resume."

Narcissa then said "Well just wait till your sons get old enough…its hell."

Hermione closed her eyes and then said, "thanks for the pep talk!"

Lucius then spoke up "well, ground her and…. I don't know-"

Hermione cut him off "you two never punished Draco did you?"

Narcissa put down her cup and looked at her husband "Well, he did some stupid…let me remind you Very stupid things…but arrested, he did no-"

Lucius cut her off "Stop lying Cissy, WE just had his arrests hidden, he was arrested once."

Draco actually thought he was going to get away with pretending he was never arrested.

Narcissa then grumbled and said, "Well, the officer was bribed before he even was tooken to jail."

Hermione smirked and then said "Well, I always expected that from you dear."

Draco grumbled and said, "Okay, lets call Clara in."

Clara walked in and then said, "I'm ready for my death sentence."

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Long chapter! I love long chapters. I hope this makes up for my late updates! I love you all. Just so you know I didn't know if they ever had like juvenile hall or anything, so I created "Solitary confinement." And "officers, instead of the regular dementors." Please don't flame me for that.

♥ ciao Kim


	31. The start and end final chapter

Author's note: I hope you like the long long chapter yesterday! Here is the next and last one of this story, hey there might be a third. I don't know yet. It sums everything up and…leaves some. I want to thank the reviewers that stuck with me through the first story and stuck throughout this one. Also if you decide to review after I'm done writing this story, I hope to reply to all your reviews! Even the mean and cruel ones, they are all welcome. Also thank you for sitting through my spelling mistakes…I know they are just awful. Remember even though I may not release another story for awhile, I love you all…and I love it when you review and message me and ill give you my email address!

Disclaimer: Mrs. Rowling owns it all.

-

-

-

-

-

Clara came down in a white dress her hair was up and her makeup was done. Tonight she would enter society and in 2 months she would be starting Hogwarts. She had a green necklace around her neck full of diamonds and emeralds. She looked like a lady, or the one she had become. Hermione smiled and almost matched Clara only her dress was green and full of diamonds embroidered in her dress her blonde hair was up and Hermione's biggest accessory was her smile.

"You look beautiful Clara." Hermione hugged her.

Clara nodded and then said, "thanks…well I'm ready."

"I know, now when you walk through those doors…your available!" she said joking around.

Draco coughed he apparently wasn't comfortable with her being 'available.' to anyone.

Clara laughed and then said "you'll have to give me up sometime." She looked at Draco.

He coughed harder and then said, "you look like your mother." One because she really did and two to change the subject.

Hermione beamed proudly as she hugged Draco and then stood up straight and said, "You should go downstairs, before the grand entrance."

Hermione grabbed her in one more bone-crushing hug and then saw Ingrid and hugged Ingrid to.

Ingrid coughed "Your killing me." Hermione let go. "Sorry, you just look beautiful."

Ingrid then said "Yah, I know…thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

Ingrid turned to Clara "Can you believe this dress, they want me to look like a yeti or something…and what's with the white!"

Clara then waved to her parents as they left and as they left the room she said "something about being innocent-like."

They both burst out laughing.

--

-

-

-

-

They waited as a girl came down the stairs one by one. Each with there beautiful gowns and smiles and then is met at the bottom of the staircase by their escort.

Ingrid walked through the doors and walked down beaming and was met by Craig at the bottom of the staircase.

Now it was Clara's turn and she walked through the doors and walked down gracefully towards Derek. He smiled took her arm in his and escorted her to the dance-floor. It was a new beginning after that.

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was late and Clara went to Ingrid's manor after the ball. For one last sleepover before Hogwarts and to party.

Hermione got back to the manor and slipped out of her dress and into a black nightgown and walked to the nursery and watched her sons sleep. They slept peaceful and she knew

It had been less then a month and they were already walking and running and on the verge of talking.

Draco met her at the doorframe as she turned of the lights and the sweet lullaby played in the background and the night sky cascaded across the enchanted ceiling. Draco turned to his wife "One in Hogwarts, two in the manor…one coming." He whispered it in her ear.

She then smiled and said "Yes, one gone 3 to go."

He then smiled and said "Well, are you ready to go to bed mummy?"

Hermione then giggled a soft giggle and said "Yes, I'm rather tired, what about you Dadykins?"

He grabbed her hand and closed the door of the nursery and they walked back to their room for the night.

-

-

-

-

-

Pansy looked at the healer and smiled "its girls…twin girls."

The healer nodded and yes for the 13th time "Yes, Mrs. Zabini as hard as it is to believe you are pregnant with twins."

Blaise just sat their dazed and staring off into space "twins…wow…twins…how…no…. Wow."

-

-

-

-

-

Ginny watched Jade crawl and laugh in the grass as her and Twiggy, Voldemort and Justin sat sipping tee and sitting nearby at a patio table.

"The war is going to start soon…" she heard her father-in-law say.

She blocked it out and smiled as her toddle giggled and ran around spinning.

"The attack is going to happen soon…isn't it father?" Justin asked and Voldemort nodded.

Twiggy then said, "we are more then ready."

Ginny giggled and they all looked at her she apparently wasn't paying attention to the conversation only watching her daughter run around.

Ginny then called her daughter and the little baby in a white and black polka dotted dress ran to Ginny and her mother picked her up kissed her and sat her on her lap.

Ginny saw them all looking at her.

"Well, like I was saying the war…are we really ready?" Justin asked smiling at his daughter.

Ginny then spoke up "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Twiggy asked interested.

"The other day, I was thinking to myself, that we may not be ready for the war, but then I realized, if any of those people try to hurt my baby I wont die for my child ill kill for her…so yes…I think we are ready."

They all smiled as Jade said her first word "yes."

Ginny's face went from protective mother to delighted in two seconds.

"Yes, baby…your already ahead of your boy cousins in talking aren't you." Justin said and tickled Jade.

Voldemort then smirked and said, "Takes after her bloody grandmother."

Twiggy laughed and said "Yes, you're like me…and your grandfather can't take another one of me in the world." She said it in a baby talking way.

Voldemort closed his eyes rubbed his head and said "Yes, we are ready…that is a fact."

-

-

-

-

Author's note: I don't want it to end…but all things come to an end sometimes.

Hey there might be a 3rd one in the process you'll never know. I may just submit a new story tonight. I'm mysterious like that. If you want to email me my email just when you email me let me know that you are a person from fanfiction, so I don't delete it! My email is always open and advice is always good.

Thanks again…. I love you all! Ciao! Kim


End file.
